Emerging from the Fog
by SciFiDVM
Summary: When an eerie fog blankets the countryside Robin wants to use the cover it provides to do good, the Sheriff plots to use it to destroy Robin and the King, and Allan sees it as a shot at redemption. Groupcentric fic set after episode 209.
1. Chapter 1

**Show: **Robin Hood

**Title:** Emerging from the fog

**Author:** SciFiDVM

**Time-frame:** post 209

**Spoilers:** anything through 209

**Ships:** RobinMarian, one-sided GuyMarian, and some AllanDjaq vs. WillDjaq love triangle will play out

**Summary: **When an eerie fog blankets the countryside Robin wants to use the cover it provides to do good, the Sheriff plots to use it to destroy Robin and the King, and Allan sees it as a shot at redemption. Group fic – there's a good helping of pretty much every character planned through the story.

**Archiving:** if you want to put it somewhere else feel free – just please ask first

**Disclaimer: **This is purely for entertainment purposes and I receive no compensation for this. No copyright infringement intended. I don't own 'em, but oh my, the things I would do to some of them if I did…

**Author's note:** I am an absolute sucker for a good redemption story arch, and Allan is just begging for one. I still have a week of finals left, but there were more bunnies hopping in my brain last night than on my veterinary board exams (seriously – I want to be a dog and cat surgeon, were 6 questions on rabbit medicine really necessary???)… anyhoo… This story should reach a solid 6 – 10 chapters and it will be finished before Jan. 5, 2008 since I go back on clinic duty at that point and you'll probably never hear from me for at least 6 months. This is my first attempt at a Robin Hood fic, so any feedback on how I'm getting the characters is deeply appreciated. Enjoy!

**Emerging from the fog**

Chapter 1

"Master, this fog… it's not… it's not natural."

"Quiet Much! It's just a little fog."

The fog had rolled in nearly a day and a half ago, and it did so with a supernatural quality about it. It blanketed Sherwood Forest, Nottingham, Locksley, and all the lands around and in between. It extended to a height half way up the trees, thick as a wet blanket, yet sometimes hovering in a layer roughly a foot from the forest floor. Contained within the thickness were areas that, when viewed from above, looked like rivers flowing with currents and eddies. If one were to walk through those areas they were met with drastic shifts in temperature – chilled to the bone in one spot, then a single step brought the humid heat of a steamy bath house. From the ground, it prevented viewing of anything above, but a look over the level of the fog revealed an overcast sky that cast a creepy orange glow to the lands. Both summated to block out the sun throughout the entire day in a truly eerie manner that showed no signs of clearing up. And for some reason unbeknownst to most of them, the gang found themselves plodding through the heart of it. They had not traveled far from their camp before uneasy fidgeting gave way to complaining.

"Far be it for me to agree with the lad, but honestly Robin, this weather I do not like." John agreed.

"And that is precisely why we are out in it." With that comment Robin found himself on the receiving end of four mutinous stares. Or at least he thought that's what the stares were implying. It was hard to tell through the densely rolling fog that left visibility little more than a hair's breadth from one's own eyeballs. "If the fearless Robin Hood and his gang are disquieted by the fog, surely Gisborne and his men are curled up by a fire somewhere inside their nice safe castle." The statement did little to quell contempt in the eyes of his men. Robin sighed. It was as if he was having to explain it all to children, "That means we can roam the towne freely, make our deliveries, and possibly refill some of our coffers completely unnoticed."

"Yes, well, that's assuming some sort of fog monster doesn't eat us first."

"Much!" The entire gang chorused.

"I'm sorry, but this weather is quite ominous. It leaves one expecting to find all sorts of heinous and dastardly creatures lurking about."

Robin turned his head to rebuff Much for his comment, but before the words could escape his mouth he ran smack into something, completely unseen through the fog, that hit with a force hard enough to land him on his backside.

"Oye!" The offending object muttered from its own spot on the ground in a voice that was all too familiar.

"I guess Much was right about the 'heinous and dastardly creatures'." Will glowered, as he offered a hand to help Robin up.

The gang closed rank immediately and the sound of taught bowstrings brought a palpable tension to the air.

"Come on now! Is that any way to treat a…"

"Finish that sentence with any word other than 'traitor', and I will show you exactly how we feel you ought to be treated." Robin interrupted as he stretched his arrow back an inch further. "What do you want, Allan?"

"I came to warn you lot. But if this is how I'm to be treated, I think I'll just run along back to my warm fire in the nice safe castle."

"Warn us of what?" Djaq was the first to relax her fighting stance and had obviously let her guard down. To her side, she could feel that this action made Will become slightly more tense, even though she could barely make out the rough outline of his form through the fog.

"Now that's better. As I was about to say…" the hint of kindness in Djaq's voice let Allan believe that the tension had dissipated. He moved a step forward into the soupy fog, towards the direction of the almost welcoming voice, when he abruptly felt the tip of an arrow poke his chest.

"Take one more step, and I'll release it." Robin warned.

Allan stumbled backward three steps quickly and held up his hands, not that anyone could even pretend to see him through the six feet of opaque fog. "It's the Sheriff. He's got a plan."

"First, the Sheriff has always got a plan. That's no news to us. Second, what makes you think that for one second we would believe a single word that spills out of your deceitful mouth?" Robin had no interest in playing games today.

"You're right. I deserve that." Allan answered humbly. "But you've got to believe me. I'm risking my own skin to come and warn you."

"That I find hard to believe." John added. "Your sorry hide is the only thing you've ever really cared about. If you're here now, it's only because there's something in it for you."

Allan opened his mouth to protest, but quickly decided better of it. He knew he deserved the abuse he was receiving, and braced for the especially caustic onslaught that was bound to come.

"Why don't you run back to your new master and fetch him his slippers like a good little lap dog." Much contributed.

"Just leave Allan. We're better off without you." Will stated coldly.

Hearing the disdain in his former best friend's voice cut deeper than Allan expected it too. He considered acquiescing and ridding the gang of his intolerable presence, but he knew they needed to hear what he had to say. He needed to tell them partially because he didn't want them to die, and partially because he hoped if he could start slipping them information on Gisborne and the Sheriff's plans that maybe with time they could grow to trust him again and there would be a chance that he could return.

Allan felt himself tense as he waited to hear the final gang member pass judgment on him. He had reckoned that Djaq was his best hope. She had seen the torment in his eyes when the events leading to his exile were going down. There seemed a sliver of hope that maybe she understood that his choices were not as black and white as Robin made them out to be, and that maybe she could be willing to forgive him. Normally he would have flashed her some big pleading, soulful puppy dog eyes, but with the impassable fog he knew it would do no good. As the seconds passed in silence the feeling in his gut that he was about to be hung out to dry by his last hope started to grow. All he could do was hang his head. He was just thankful that when the final blow came, either the verbal one from Djaq or possibly literally a fatal projectile - depending on Robin's mood, that the fog would hide the disappointment and the moisture both welling up in his eyes.

Djaq loved her comrades, but honestly, sometimes they let the testosterone get thick enough to cut with a blade. She no longer trusted Allan either, but to this point he had done nothing to directly harm any of them. "Should we not at least hear the information he offers? Judgment of its validity could be best rendered after we have heard the information."

Robin rolled his eyes. Leave it to Djaq to introduce reason into this confrontation. He applied noticeably more tension to his bowstring in frustration. He was riled up and had so been looking forward to chasing the traitor off and leaving him with a few arrows in the heel of his boot. The logical part of his brain took back control, and with a growl he lowered his bow. "Fine. We'll listen to what the traitor has to say, but we're not doing it out here in the open. As we've now seen, with this fog we can't tell who or what might be lurking about within hearing range. Back to camp everyone."

Allan lifted his head and thanked his lucky stars. He almost merrily trotted to catch up with the group. Even though he could barely see them through the fog, he quickly realized that he had been surrounded by them as they walked, more like a prisoner being led to his cell than a friend being allowed to return to the fold. It became obvious that their intentions were far more of the former than the latter when he stopped abruptly and the flat edge of Much's sword pressed quietly into his back. With a small shove, Much sarcastically mumbled, "Sorry friend". Allan swallowed hard and plodded forward through the fog. He reminded himself that it was a long road to redemption, and bound to have some bumps along the way.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

------------ Nottingham ------------

"Marian? Marian?" Guy's voice rang out through the otherwise quiet stable.

Marian rolled her eyes, sighed, and then steeled herself for the charade she was about to be forced into continuing, "Yes, Sir Guy?" She continued brushing the horse in front of her, hoping that the lack of attention would convince him to go away.

"There you are. I was worried. It's not safe to be out in this weather." He walked over to the stall and rested his crossed arms over the wall.

"It is just some fog Sir Guy. I am perfectly safe."

"Why do you insist on wandering about against mine and the Sheriff's wishes. You know he has ordered all non-essential personnel to stay in their homes until this fog has lifted. For their own safety, of course."

Marian fought hard to suppress the burst of laughter that threatened to erupt from her throat at the statement. The Sheriff was far more concerned with which bejeweled false tooth he should choose for the day than the safety of his people. Something was amiss.

"That is precisely why I am out here." She attempted to flash him a smile. The truth was that she was trying her hardest to avoid being trapped alone with Gisborne somewhere in the castle, and hoped that the stables would provide refuge from his advances. Apparently she had been wrong. "With the restrictions in place, I wanted to ensure that my father's trusted old horse was tended to appropriately. It is all that I have left of him now." It wasn't hard for her to get a few tears to well up in her eyes at the statement. It was true after all. However, if she truly allowed herself to think about that now, it would be a distraction. Grieving could wait. Now she needed to know what the Sheriff was up to.

"Why don't you return inside? I will personally send a servant to care for the creature." He entered the stall and placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

The intimate touch made her shudder. Of course he misinterpreted it. "Marian, you're shivering! I insist that you must come back inside. The reading chamber has a large fire burning in the hearth that will keep out the chill from this inclimate weather. You are welcomed to join myself and the Sheriff there." He stepped closer to her and was about to attempt to pull her closer to him for warmth. "My attentions may be divided, as the Sheriff and I must discuss some important matters, but you are truly welcomed."

Sensing the impending inappropriately tender gesture and having heard what she needed, she quickly turned to him, the movement preempting the embrace, "That is most kind Sir Guy. I believe I will accept your invitation. Please just allow me a few more brief moments alone to remember my father. I will join you shortly."

"Very well. I will await your arrival." He gave her a longing glance and then left to return to the inner castle.

Marian exhaled deeply, not realizing that she had been holding her breath. She regretted being forced to mislead the man yet again, but it was necessary to keep herself safe, to keep Robin safe and informed, and to hopefully keep the King safe. A nagging conscience was a small price to pay for protecting England.

She quickly scribbled a message on a small scrap of paper. She then lifted the horse's right front foot and dislodged the thin metal plate placed between the horse shoe and the bottom of the horse's hoof. The intention of the plate was really to provide extra protection after the animal received and injury stepping on a loose nail years ago. With a slight alteration, it became an excellent place for her and Robin to pass secret messages to each other. She put the paper in place and replaced the metal plate. As she began to lead the horse out of his stall a servant approached.

"Sir Guy has sent me to care for your horse my lady." He acknowledged.

"Thank you. Please turn him out in the south paddock. I feel a graze and chance to run about will do his old bones good in this frightful weather."

"Yes Lady Marian." The servant replied and led the horse off towards the relatively unmonitored pasture on the edge of the towne property closest to the forest.

As Marian made her way to the castle, she noticed Allan apparently sneaking back past the gates. For a brief second her heart raced. Spotting one of the gang sneaking into the castle had always meant that Robin was somewhere nearby. It was an instinctual response that was quickly quashed as the memory of Allan's current allegiances replaced the initial reaction. But why was he now sneaking about? Just then, as he looked around to see that his return had gone unnoticed, his eyes met Marian's. He gave her a quick half smile. She returned a look of suspicion before he quickly dropped the smile, brushed himself off, walked around a corner, and barked some orders at a soldier, trying to make it appear as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Puzzled, Marian entered the castle.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** So far so good with keeping on schedule. My hope is to get a chapter posted every other day or so. I hope if you're reading this that means you are enjoying the story. Please leave some feedback if you get a chance. This chapter is heavy on the dialogue and I'd like to know if you all think I'm getting it right. Enjoy!

**Emerging from the Fog**

Chapter 2

------------ Nottingham -----------

"So Gisborne, is everything proceeding on schedule?" The Sheriff asked as he used a shard of bone from his plate to pick a remnant of his meal from between his teeth.

Gisborne closed the door behind him and took a seat near the roaring fire. "Yes Sheriff. My men have rounded up ten of the village's more… pitiable citizens."

"Ooh yes! The more pathetic, the more likely that Hood will feel inclined to save their poor retched unwashed souls."

"That was the point, my lord. At what time did you want the men in position?"

"The representatives from the Black Knights and my new messenger should be arriving under cover of nightfall tomorrow. It is imperative that we keep Hood… occupied… during that time. Bait the trap just before sundown tomorrow night. Let this lovely fog help cover you tracks."

"It will be done. While we have these provisions in place to deal with Hood, should we not also be concerned with the Night Watchman?"

As Gisborne finished his sentence the doors were opened and Marian walked into the chamber, "What of the Night Watchman?"

The Sheriff hissed audibly in annoyance and Marian could swear she heard him mumble the word "Lepers" as Gisborne stood to greet her and offered her his chair.

"Pardon the intrusion my lord. Sir Guy had informed me that I was welcomed to join you." Marian flashed a smile as she took the seat Gisborne offered.

"Yes. Of course he did. Won't you please excuse us for one moment?" The Sheriff said in a sickeningly sweet voice before he proceeded to grab the front of Guy's shirt, drag him into the hallway, and slam the door shut behind him.

It was a moment before the commotion settled and Marian was able to make out some of what was being said on the other side of the door.

"… you have my word…"

"Your word, Gisborne? That's not good enough. I ought to…"

"That will not be necessary…"

"See to it that it's not!"

When the door opened again it was only Gisborne that returned. He looked flustered, though his expression quickly changed when he realized he was now alone with Marian. "Marian, I've been hoping to secure some time with you, alone."

She hoped he didn't notice her gulp at that sentence. He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He leaned in slowly and began to whisper into her ear, "There is something I've been meaning to speak to you about…"

Marian prayed for some sort of distraction, for anything to interrupt where this conversation was undeniably headed. She glanced out the door that Guy had failed to close upon his return, just in time to see Allan striding past. The desperation must have been more evident on her face than she thought, because he seemed to notice the scene from the corner of his eye and abruptly changed direction and entered the room at the last moment.

"Umm, Guy?"

"What?" He barked.

"Yeah, one of the guards in the courtyard said he needed to speak to you."

"It can wait."

"He said it was urgent. Something about a problem with tomorrow night. Wouldn't say exactly what, but…"

Guy growled, released Marian, and stormed out of the room.

Allan quirked an eyebrow at Marian and walked across the room to the table. As he picked a bite of chicken off the Sheriff's discarded plate she admonished him, "Has that deceitful forked tongue of yours not already caused you enough problems."

"You're not seriously complaining are you? Would you rather I had let Gisborne hang around to play kissy-face?" He sat on the edge of the table and took a sip of wine

"When are you going to learn that lying only creates more problems than it solves?" Marian stood and took a step towards him.

"But what you're doing to Guy is ok?"

"It's different, Allan. This is the only way to protect England."

"You and Robin are just alike." Allan got up and slowly walked towards Marian. "It's perfectly alright for you all to lie, cheat, and steal in the name of England. Well _England_ can't have a noose tied 'round its neck. _England_ doesn't get cold or hungry at night, and _England_ doesn't get tortured or have the daylights beat out of it on a weekly basis for consorting with you lot. I, however, can experience all those wonderful sensations. But should I tell a few harmless lies or let my moral compass deviate a few degrees from Robin's so that I can spare myself the afore mentioned maladies, suddenly I'm one of the bad guys."

"That's the difference between you and Robin. You just don't get that there are some things out there that are bigger than yourself." With that she turned and left the room.

He grumbled, walked back over to the table and gulped down the remainder of the wine left in the Sheriff's cup before strolling out of the room. If she only knew the risk he'd taken this morning for her Robin and her precious England. Who did he think he was kidding? He had done it for himself. He realized that he wasn't nearly as good at lying to himself as he was at lying to everybody else. He wasn't sure if it was the wine or that realization, but something left a bitter taste in his mouth as he walked down the corridor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

---------- Sherwood Forest ------------

"Alright then. Djaq, since you are the one that's so keen on giving our old friend the benefit of the doubt, you're with me. Much, John, and Will you go make the deliveries we have scheduled." Robin ordered.

"Robin, are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" Will questioned

"I'm sure Will. There are people depending on those drop offs. We can't disappoint them." Robin replied

"But what if Allan was telling the truth? The Sheriff could be putting his plan into action right now!" Much whined.

"If, and it's quite a big if, Allan was telling the truth we still have until tomorrow night. I need to find out if Marian has heard anything about this plan. If it's a trap, at least this way we will not all be caught in it. If we are not back by sundown you'll know something has gone wrong."

"And we'll come to your rescue."

"No, Much. You must stay here and watch for any signs that even part of the story is true. If there is another messenger coming he cannot be allowed to make it to the castle. Do you understand?

"But master…"

"No buts! Stopping that message is more important than any of us."

"Let us hope it doesn't come to that." John added

With that, the two groups set off. They had not been walking long before Djaq spoke up, "Robin, do you really find it that unlikely that we should be able to trust Allan?"

"It wouldn't be the first time he's betrayed us."

"But it would be the first time he would have put us directly in harm's path."

"You heard him as well as the rest of us. He's 'Gisborne's man' now."

"I have heard him speak the words, but I do not think it is what he believes in his soul."

"Well Djaq, even if you are right about him, he still may be leading us into a trap without knowing it. I doubt Gisbourne has much more trust in him than we do right now. They may have deceived him to see if he was still slipping secrets to us. But I do admit, this plot does seem more… intricate than the types of stories that Allan would be prone to."

"I also cannot see Allan as capable of concocting a scheme this cruel."

"Allan has done a lot of things in the last few weeks that no one thought him capable of before."

Djaq nodded a silent agreement.

They walked the rest of the way to Nottingham without another word. As they reached the edge of the woods, the thick fog was still providing an ideal cover. Robin was able to calmly walk the short distance to the edge of the fence-line he knew stood about 100 meters away. Once he felt the perimeter fence of the south pasture he let out a single, short whistle. Djaq stood at his side, slightly confused, until the sound of approaching hoof beats could be heard. The large sorrel stallion came to a stop in front of Robin. He had grown up admiring Edward's impressive mount all his life, and could recognize the horse anywhere. The horse also seemed to still recognize the kind little boy that had always had an apple in his pocket for him. Robin quickly passed between boards in the fence, patted the horse, and lifted its right front hoof. Marian's message was quickly retrieved, and he slipped back outside the fence.

The note read, "Robin, The sheriff is up to something. Will send word when I have more information." It was dated and signed, "The Night Watchman".

"Well, something is definitely going on here." Robin told Djaq, "Looks like we will need to do a little more digging."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

------------ Nottingham -----------

Marian had taken a long walk about the castle to see if she could hear any more about the Sheriff's plan. However, she had only heard some whisperings that seemed to confirm what she had heard before entering reading quarters earlier. Something was to take place tomorrow night. She entered her room and shut the door behind her. She didn't see or hear a thing, but could sense that someone had been hiding behind the door. Before she could turn around, arms were draped around her shoulders and a face was nuzzled into the side of her neck. "Robin!"

"Marian." He smiled and spun her around to hold her. As he pulled her lips to his for a less than chaste kiss a voice interrupted him.

"I think I shall go keep watch in the hall." Djaq announced sheepishly, stepping forward from their hiding place. She then quickly exited the room.

Marian blushed slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"We heard the Sheriff was up to no good and thought we ought to come take a peek for ourselves." Robin smiled and reluctantly let go of her.

"So then you got my message? I haven't been able to find out much else."

"Yes, I got your message, but it was not the first we heard of the Sheriff and Gisbourne's plans."

"Then you likely know more than I. All I have been able to gather is that they are acting suspicious and supposedly something is scheduled to take place tomorrow night. How is it that you have heard about this at all? Is your source reliable?"

"Not in the slightest. That is why we are here." Robin replied.

"Was it Allan? I knew he was up to something."

"Has he done anything to give away your cover?" Robin quickly became concerned, "So help him if he has done anything to put you in jeopardy, I'll…"

"Quite the contrary actually." Marian felt as though some of this puzzle's pieces were starting to fall into place. "I saw him sneaking back into the castle late this morning. Then a short time later he concocted a story to prevent me from being left alone with Guy. I had no clue as to his motivations and I may have been a little harsh on him."

"That is a judgment, I dare say, that we are not prepared to make quite yet." Robin still didn't trust Allan, "He has presented us with some information that I am not willing to take at face value. He could easily be lying, or it is also possible that he has been deceived in an attempt to flush out his true allegiances. Either way it would appear quite likely that we're being led into a trap."

"What has he told you?" Marian asked. "If I know what it is I should be listening for it may be easier to find out information."

"Be very careful with this Marian. If they catch you nosing about…"

"I am quite capable of taking care of myself. Just tell me." She interrupted.

"As you wish." He said sarcastically. "Supposedly The Sheriff and Gisborne are being met by a few of the Black Knights and a new messenger with information on where the King plans to land when returning to England. To keep us from intercepting the message he plans to bind ten villagers throughout the woods, far from the messenger's intended trail."

"Does he not realize that you could stop the messenger and simply rescue to people after the task is done?"

"That is where the evilness of his plot comes in. The first prisoner will be given the instructions on how to reach the second, the second given directions to the third, so on and so forth. He then intends to administer a dose of that Angel of Death mushroom poison to each one. It will be a race to find them, administer the antidote, and move on to the next one. Should we not make it to any one of them in time, there will be no way to find any of the following prisoners, and they will all perish. He knows that we will not just let innocent people die, and to have any chance of reaching them all in time it will require the entire gang to take part. That leaves no one to stop his messenger."

"Robin, that's awful!"

"It may not even be true."

"But if it is, what are you going to do?"

"We don't know yet. If it's true, there will most likely be a map somewhere showing where the people are to be placed. If we could get a hold of that, we could be waiting for them when they come to set up, or at least we would be able to more effectively spread out searching for them, and could spare me and Much to stop the messenger."

"What can I do?" Marian asked.

"You can stay out of this and remain safe."

"You know that I will no more do that than you would."

"I'm serious Marian."

"As am I. If you do not let me know what you wish me to do, then I will be forced to take action on my own."

Robin knew he was defeated. "Fine. See what you kind find out. Keep in mind this whole thing could be a trap. If we begin to run out of time, the Night Watchman's help may be needed in locating victims."

"Would it not be better for me to stay here? If there is a messenger and he makes it to the castle, I could stop him."

"There will be Black Knights crawling all about this place. It is too dangerous for you to act here alone." Robin grew quiet, "Also, that messenger may not be allowed to tell the Sheriff what he knows. That means silencing him permanently. I would not ask that task of any man, most of all you."

Marian understood. She quietly took his hand and looked into his eyes. "When the Black Knights are defeated and the King returns, all this will be ended. Then we will see a time when no one will be forced to take such actions. Not even you."

With that, Robin pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. He placed a tender kiss on her forehead and then her lips. All he could hope for was that they would both live to see those days.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay. Real life got in the way this weekend, in a good way for once. I also ran into a problem with my story line after watching episode 211. I like to think it was a case of "great minds think alike", but one of the scenes that I thought up weeks ago, that is essential to the plot development in this story, happened on the show. I was faced with the dilemma of either having to completely rethink a good part of the story, or continue as planned and look like I'm totally stealing scenes from the show. I don't think I have time to come up with a new plot and actually write it before I am back on clinics, so if you all will bear with me, in a couple chapters there might be some scenes that seem very familiar. Just a warning. BTW… epi 211 made me squee like a giddy little fangirl… I'm just sayin'. On to the story.

**Emerging from the Fog**

Chapter 3

------------ Nottingham Castle ------------

Djaq exited Marian's room and stood alert in the doorway. It was all quiet for a while, then she heard the sound of many sets of footsteps approaching from the corridor to her left. She leaned back into the doorframe to avoid notice and listened carefully as the soldiers continued their march down the adjacent corridor, not turning into the one she was currently occupying. She stepped out from the doorframe and looked down the hall to the left to confirm that the men had passed. She exhaled deeply seeing that her presence had gone unnoticed.

"Hey!" A voice came from behind her. It made her jump and she instantly cursed herself for being foolish enough to expose herself without checking both directions of the hallway. Djaq clamped her eyes shut to focus for the battle that was surely about to come.

Though instead of hearing the classic bellowing of "Guards!", a hand was placed on her shoulder. This startled her into opening her eyes, though all she could see was a flash of black leather as the hand on her shoulder abruptly pulled her into a tight hold. Her fist quickly met with her captor's gut as an instinctual reaction.

"Was that really necessary?" The man croaked as he briefly doubled over. "And here I thought you were the one that was on my side." Allan raised his head and attempted to stand up straight.

Djaq quickly realized the mistake and moved to help him support his weight.

"I try to give an old friend a hug and this is what I get?" He draped an arm over her shoulder and used her to steady himself.

"I thought you were one of the Sheriff's men." She said apologetically. She then realized something. "I was right. You _are_ one of the Sheriff's men." She quickly slipped out from under his arm and left him to collapse to the floor.

"Hey, that's not being funny now!" He looked up at her pathetically from the ground as he rubbed his bruised bum.

Djaq couldn't help it. She knew that he had betrayed them, knew that they couldn't trust him, and knew that he was working for Gisborne now. But when those big pitiful eyes, the mussed up hair, and that lopsided grin looked up at her from the floor, all she could see was the man that had been her friend. She leaned her back against the door and slid down until she was seated on the ground next to him.

"You're right. It's not funny." She sighed. "Nothing about this is funny."

"Well it is somewhat funny that you still punch like a girl." He flashed a sly smile at her.

"That statement would be more convincing were it not said from the floor." She tried to hide the smile that threatened to form at the corners of her lips.

"Alright. You got me." He conceded. "So what are you doing here?"

"Robin needed to talk to Marian."

"It's about what I told you all, isn't it? Why don't you just believe me?"

"What reason have we to?"

"It's me Djaq!" He pushed himself up from the floor. Once standing he offered her his hand to help her up. She looked at it questioningly for a moment before accepting the assistance.

"Allan, look at yourself, what you are wearing! You are one of them now. We can no more trust you than we could Gisborne." She said it with sadness in her voice.

"I would never do anything to let them hurt you. You have to believe that." He said it looking into her eyes. At that point he realized he still had not let go of her hand.

"I want to believe that. But you have to know that there will come a day when some or all of us will be captured. The nooses will be around our necks, and you will be standing at Gisborne's side. Would you honestly abandon all your newfound privileges, risk you own life, and attempt to save us, as you told me Robin once did for you?"

There was only a slight hesitation before he answered, "You lot are the closest I've come to having a real family. Ever. I know I've done a good bit to mess that up so far. But I would never just stand there and watch you die." He looked down at his hand that was still holding hers. "Djaq, I…"

The door behind them opened quickly and the pair jumped apart. Robin looked out before venturing into the hallway and spotted Allan. He instinctively drew his sword.

"Robin, it's alright!" Djaq pleaded as she quickly jumped in between the two men.

"We were just talking. I swear it. No one knows you're here." Allan offered.

"Let's keep it that way." Robin glared at him and stepped out into the hallway. "Come on Djaq. It's time to go." She followed Robin obediently.

After a few steps Djaq turned and looked back at Allan. Their eyes met, and she could tell that there was still more he wanted to talk to her about. And against her better judgment, she wanted to let him.

Before Djaq could turn around, the Sheriff's voice could be heard down the corridor they were approaching. The outlaws quickly turned and darted back into Marian's room. In the commotion, they knocked Allan in along with them.

"We need to get out of here." Robin announced, as he scanned the room for a means of escape.

"Robin!" Djaq called, as she looked out one of the windows. Underneath it a passing hay cart was stopped as some guards inspected it.

"That will have to do." He replied.

"You can't be serious?" Allan looked at both of them.

"Stay out of this." Robin replied as he watched the guards walk away from the wagon and back inside the gates. "Quickly!" he urged Djaq.

Robin leapt from the window, immediately followed by Djaq.

Allan and Marian quickly ran to the window and looked out. Beneath them Robin and Djaq both sat up in the hay and waved an ok up at them.

Realizing that they were alright, Allan and Marian both backed up a step from the window, sat on the edge of the bed, and breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The Sheriff walked through the halls, on his way to go check on the status of his prisoners to use as bait tomorrow. His chemist walked with him and assured him that adequate quantities of the poison had been prepared, blah-de-da-de-da. Suddenly the Sheriff stopped dead in his tracks.

"That voice! Was that Hood?" He quickly ran and pressed his ear against the first door on his right. Hearing nothing, he moved on to the next. Again he heard nothing. As he pressed his ear against the third he heard some kind of commotion. He stepped back and realized it was the door to Marian's chamber. A wicked grin spread across his face and he slowly opened the door. What he saw was not what he had expected, though it was possibly just as interesting.

Marian and Gisborne's new boy toy were sitting on her bed and breathing heavily. He said something the Sheriff couldn't quite hear, then Marian punched his shoulder. They both appeared to be laughing.

"Well isn't this nice." He announced loudly, stepping into the room.

The pair jumped up quickly, looking quite guilty.

"Isn't it wonderful to see Gisborne's toys playing so well together. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to hear about it." There was a devious smile on his face.

They looked confused for a moment, then they glanced at each other, and then the bed. Their eyes shot up towards each other again and then at the Sheriff. They simultaneously shouted, "This is not what it looks like."

"I know that from what you have seen this may appear untoward, but I assure you, Sheriff, that there is a perfectly logical explanation for this." Marian pleaded.

"Don't care." The Sheriff sing-songed and started walking out of the room.

Marian shot a hard glance at Allan and he quickly ran out of the room after him. "It's Giz, we were talking about. Marian asked me to speak to her in private about what she might do for him or get him since she missed his birthday and all. Thought I might know, seeing how I spend so much time working with him. I gave her some ideas. Then I started joking around 'bout how attractive their babies are going to be…" Allan's voice trailed off as they made their way down the hall.

Marian just shook her head. That boy lies as easily as others would breathe.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

------------ Outlaws' Camp ------------

Will paced nervously just inside the entrance to the camp. "I think I hear them!" he announced excitedly and opened the door and waited. All that greeted him was the thick fog.

"Close the door already! You're letting the fog in." Much whined as he walked over and moved the lever to close the door.

"But it's almost dark, and they haven't returned."

"The important word there boy, is 'almost'." John attempted to calm him. "Once it's dark, then we'll worry."

Much ladled out some stew into bowls and handed them out. Will instantly put his down. "I'm not hungry."

John and Much exchanged a knowing stare as John deadpanned, "You sure are awful concerned for Robin tonight. Anything we should know about?"

Will turned to look at the other two men. When he realized they were about to burst into laughter he fumed, "It's not funny."

"Have you at least told her how you feel yet?" The larger man asked kindly.

"What? How did you… No." Will blubbered.

"Why the bloody hell not?" Much asked. "You two spend all your time together. She certainly doesn't find you repulsive. And now that Allan's gone, it's not like there's any competition."

The first part of Much's statement actually seemed to be calming poor Will down. The last part, however, quickly undid all that.

"What did I say?" Much wondered at the sudden change in tension within the room.

John shot him a harsh look.

Much thought for a second, then realized the faux pa. "And you're concerned because now she's out at the castle where he is."

John just rolled his eyes. What made the boy think that that statement needed to be made out loud?

"It's just that she still seems to trust him, like she doesn't realize how awfully he betrayed us." Will explained. "If he really is up to no good, she's likely to fall for it."

"Aye, but she's with Robin, and he certainly won't allow her to forget what a slimy, no-good, traitorous mutt he can be."

"You're probably right." Will calmed down, picked up his bowl and joined the others around the fire to eat.

A few minutes later the door to the structure opened and Robin and Djaq entered the camp.

"See, I told you they'd be alright." Much stated triumphantly.

"Of course we are. What did you think was going to happen?" Robin smiled and tussled Much's hair as he handed him a bowl of stew.

Djaq sat down near the fire next to Will. "I was worried about you." He said quietly.

"That is kind, but there was no need for it. We were never in any danger." She replied.

"There was so little danger that you had to make a daring hay cart escape?" He whispered.

"But how do you know that?" She was confused and shocked.

He leaned over and pulled a few stray pieces of straw from the back of her hair. Were her skin the right tone for it, she would surely have been blushing at that point.

"We were in no more danger than we have been on any other day." She ceded.

"That doesn't mean much around here." He smiled at her and she returned the smile.

John then asked Robin, "So what did you find out?"

"Not much I'm afraid. Marian was able to confirm that the Sheriff is up to something and that it's going to happen tomorrow night, but that's all she's been able to find out so far." Robin answered.

"And we saw Allan." Djaq added. "He did not alert the guards to our presence, and he assisted in our escape."

Will tensed. "That could be because his plan depends on us trusting him. It could have all been part of the trap."

"I spoke to him, and I do not believe that to be the case." She rebuffed his theory.

"Not that I am prone to believe his intentions are pure, but Marian did say that he helped her out of a tight spot with Gisbourne earlier as well." Robin added reluctantly. "Right now, as much as I am loathe to admit it, I think we will do best to take his word and plan accordingly for tomorrow night."

"So then, what's our plan?" John asked.

"That is a good question." Robin replied. "When the guards swap at dawn we'll return to the castle and see if Marian has learned anything new. If the Sheriff has a map to the locations he plans to place the prisoners we'll need to get our hands on it. Right now I think the best thing we can do is get some rest. Tomorrow we'll have a long day ahead of us."

With that, the group finished their meals and began preparing the camp for the night. As everyone began settling down in their sleeping areas Djaq found herself unable to put her mind at ease. She moved over and sat near the fire for a while. The fog left a damp chill in the air, and she couldn't hide a slight shiver. Just then Will sat down next to her, extending half of the blanket wrapped around himself to her. After wrapping it around her shoulders he let his arm linger. When she showed no resistance he relaxed a little and decided to leave it there. She then surprised him by actually snuggling up against him a bit.

"What's wrong?" He asked, even though he was quite sure that he already knew the answer.

"Seeing Allan today was strange."

"Strange how?"

"I know that he has betrayed us, that we can no longer trust him. Yet when I see him he does not look evil. He looks no different from when he used to sleep right over there," she pointed at the empty spot where Allan's bedroll once resided, "or sat by the fire telling his fantastic stories, or fought along side us. How can one man change so much and still appear so very much the same?"

"I don't know." He said quietly.

They sat in silence by the crackling fire for a while longer before Djaq rose and made her way over to her bedroll. "Thank you, Will." She whispered.

"For what?"

"Listening."

"Any time."

Moments later the entire camp had fallen into a peaceful slumber.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Once again, I apologize that this took a little longer to get posted. All this holiday preparation stuff really takes up a lot of time. The next few chapters should show up pretty quickly though. I would also like to get the opinion of you all as to which way you think the Will/Djaq vs Allan/Djaq thing should go. Personally, I would choose Allan, but I can see (and more importantly think I can write) Djaq going either way. I know most of the people out there seem to love the Will/Djaq ship, but a couple people have been excited about the prospect of Allan/Djaq… so I think I'll just leave it to popular vote. And btw… Allan's naked at one point in this chapter… sorry, couldn't resist.

**Emerging from the Fog**

Chapter 4

------------ Nottingham Castle ------------

Little John easily dispatched the solitary guard with a single blow, and the group strode confidently through the gate.

The eerie fog had not dissipated overnight. Now, at dawn, it appeared to be at its thickest. Robin's original assessment had proven correct – the fog provided a spectacular cover for the stealthy outlaws. They knew the terrain of the forest and the inner workings of the castle better than any others. Where the drastically decreased visibility would hamper most, Robin's gang was capable of moving about this area with their eyes closed. As such, the fog served only to help keep them hidden as they made their way through the town.

"This is almost too easy." Much announced.

They all groaned at the comment.

"What? What did I say?"

"You have just cursed us." Djaq admonished.

"Did not."

"Quiet! Someone's coming." Robin hissed.

"Told you." Djaq whispered to Much.

"Told you." Much silently mouthed with contempt.

Robin recognized the quick step and light tread of the person approaching. The group instinctively backed up flush with the walls of the surrounding buildings for cover. As that person passed unknowingly through their midst, Robin leapt forward and grabbed them with one arm around their mid-section, the other holding his hand over their mouth to stifle a scream.

"Rrrbnn! Lemme er, rurt ner!" Was mumbled around his hand.

Robin smiled and released his captive.

Marian punched his shoulder, hard. "How dare you!"

"Had to make sure it was you." He smiled. "Have you any news?"

"Yes, actually. I have learned that there are in fact ten prisoners, for whom no charges have been described, being held in a special area, and that the castle chemists were worked late into the night last night. A chamber maid also told me that they have been ordered to prepare several of the more discreet visitor's chambers for short term occupation."

"So then it would seem that Allan told us the truth." Robin surmised. "Did you sense any indication that the goings on in the castle could have been some sort of rouse? That they are merely attempting to make it appear that the story we were told is the truth?"

"No." She answered. "I saw the prisoners with my own eyes. And, Robin, they are mostly women, children, and the infirmed. The Sheriff has chosen those which he knows you will be most inclined to help."

"Well then, it is time we get around to helping them. Did you catch sight of any possible map or hear any indication of where they intend to place the prisoners?"

"I did see Gisborne carry some type of paper into his room after a time when I know he was to be meeting with the Sheriff, but I cannot be certain that it was in fact a map." Marian contemplated. "Can Allan not provide you with any better information?"

"That is what we are about to find out."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The room in the castle that had been allotted for Allan was far from what anyone would call opulent. It was actually more on the level of servant's quarters. There was a small, far more functional than comfortable bed, a simple table that was currently cluttered with more than a few days worth of old dishes, and it had a draft that, in winter, was sure to let in a good chill. But all that being said, it did have a roof, a bed, and came with food. At the time, that had been all that had mattered to him. But time, however, does certainly have a way of changing one's perspective.

Allan slept soundly, despite the growing hour of the morning. Obviously in the midst of a particularly good dream, he mumbled what sounded like, "mmm Djaq". He rolled in his sleep, and was quickly startled awake when his arm actually draped across another human body in his bed.

"Not quite, but she is right over there." Robin smiled at him.

A rather feminine scream escaped his lips as he bolted to sit upright in the bed. That was when he saw the rest of the gang all crammed into the small room as well. Djaq was beet red and trying her hardest to blend in with the wall, John and Much looked annoyed, and Will looked oddly angry.

Robin was draped lazily on top of the covers on the bed next to him. "So this is how the other half lives. Comfy bed, sleeping through midday when there's work to be done. Must be nice."

"Lil' taste a what it must have been like for you all those years." Allan quipped back as he tried to cover as much of his bare chest as possible with the blankets, feeling oddly exposed at the moment.

"Get up Allan." The playful tone that had been in Robin's voice before was gone as he stood up.

"Love to, but…. ahh… pants…" He pointed to the discarded item of clothing draped across the edge of the table.

Robin rolled his eyes, and Will tossed the pair of pants at Allan.

"We need the map." Robin proclaimed as Allan struggled to pull on his pants under the bed covers. "We have reason to believe that it is in Gisborne's room. If you can keep him out of there for a short while, we can get in and steal it."

"I'm not being funny, but you can't steal the map." Allan announced as he got out of bed and picked up his shirt and vest.

"Says who?" Little John asked menacingly.

"They need the map to know where to put the prisoners tonight." Allan pulled the shirt over his head. "When Gisborne realizes that it's missing, he'll assume you've got it and he'll just put the prisoners in different places. Then this whole mess will be for nothing."

"I think he's got a point." Will ceded.

"Course I do." He smiled as he fastened the buckles on the black vest.

"Then what do you recommend we do?" Robin scathed at him.

"I'm not sayin' you don't bust in there and find the map. You just have to copy it, or memorize it, or something, then put it back like you were never there. Guy and the Sheriff won't have the first clue that their plan's gone south until it's too late."

Much started to protest, "That idea is… not that terrible, actually." Then he realized the validity of what Allan was saying.

"Can you keep Gisborne occupied long enough?" Robin asked.

"Come on Robin, this is me we're talkin' about." He smiled and opened the door to the room. He peeked into the hallway strode outside, and signaled to the others that it was safe to follow.

"That is precisely what I'm worried about." Robin mumbled as they snuck out into the hall.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A short time later, Robin and the gang were rummaging through Gisborne's belongings. "Make sure you return everything to its place." Robin reminded the group.

"I am not finding anything that looks like a map." Djaq was the first one to admit out loud.

"Do you think Allan was lying?" Will asked.

"Maybe Gisborne has taken the map with him." Much postulated.

"Whatever the answer," Robin sighed, "the map is not here." He threw a handful of papers onto the table in frustration. "All we are doing here is putting ourselves at risk of being captured."

Robin stopped to think for a moment as the others gathered around. "Will, you're the most likely to be able to look at the map and recreate it later. You stay here with me. The rest of you head back to camp. Djaq, make sure you have enough antidote and that it can be divided up so that we can all carry some. We will likely be forced to split up tonight. We will return before long."

Will and Robin left the room for a safer hiding place, and the others went off in the other direction to take their leave of the castle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Everything is prepared and awaiting your order, my lord." Gisborne reported to the Sheriff.

"Yes, good." They were alone in the drawing room, but the Sheriff looked around cautiously anyway before whispering, "And you have told no one of our special addition to the plan?"

"Not a soul."

"Not even your dear Lady Marian?"

"Not a soul." Gisborne repeated.

"She does have that big bleeding heart, 'Oh the poor, they need food, you can't just kill them, they are people too'." He mocked, "Well blah de blah de blah."

"I have left Marian out of this entirely."

"She does have a tendency to meddle. Can you be certain that she does not need more than her regular supervision to truly stay 'out of this'?"

"Marian will not be a problem."

"No. No she won't." He said it with a gleam in his eye that made Gisborne feel slightly concerned.

Before he had a chance to ask what the Sheriff meant by that, he continued, "And Hood's little stray that you've adopted?"

"Allan has been told only what we want him to know."

"Well done Gisborne, well done."

Just then the door opened and Allan unceremoniously strode into the room. "Sorry I'm late. Hard to rise with the sun and all when this fog is clouding everything up, ya know."

"Yes, well, you're actually right on time." Allan was slightly taken aback by the fact that the Sheriff wasn't biting his head off for the tardiness. "We think it's time that you are given a bit more responsibility around here. A chance to prove what you're made of, if you will."

Allan gulped nervously. There was no way this was going to end well.

"Gisborne, give him the map."

Then again…

The Sheriff continued, "Guard this like your life depends on it."

Allan took the rolled up map and hid it inside his vest. He looked a little frightened as he did so.

"Don't be so nervous, boy. I was only joking about your life depending on you keeping this map safe." He seemed almost friendly for a brief moment, before his visage and demeanor changed back to the more familiar scowl as he screamed, "A clue… NO! If this map is not safely back in Gisborne's hands before dusk, you will wish for a hanging!"

"Yessir. Keep the map safe. Life depends on it. Not a problem."

"Now get out!"

Allan turned on his heel and darted out the door.

"Was that really necessary?" Gisborne asked.

"If he's not in league with Hood, then it changes nothing for him to guard the map. If he is, then Hood and his _merry_ band of outlaws will just fall into our trap that much quicker."

"When I do capture Hood, how do you want him disposed of?"

"You're a big boy Gisborne. I'm sure you'll come up with something."

"You do not require me to bring him to the castle first?"

"All I want to see of Robin Hood is his head. On a plate!"

"That can be arranged. But with Robin dead, how do you hope to find where he's hidden the pact?"

"Hood and his little gang are like bees, Gisborne." The Sheriff made little flapping motions with his hands. "The hive is tight knit, and the little worker bees will sacrifice themselves to protect their queen. However, you kill the queen and they don't know what to do. They lose their sense of direction, their purpose. They see Hood good and dead, and one of those pathetic rejects will eventually forget what it is they're fighting for and give up the location of the camp and Hood's stash."

"Very well. Then I take my leave to go ensure that final preparations are continuing as planned." Gisborne turned and headed for the door.

Just as he reached it the Sheriff called, "Oh, and Gisborne…"

He turned and grumbled, "Yes my lord?"

"One more thing. You may want to keep that cur of yours on a shorter leash whilst your pedigreed bitch is in heat."

"Excuse me?"

"Yesterday I caught him and Lady Marian… sniffing each other's tails… shall we say." The Sheriff seemed to be relishing the pain and anger that were flashing across Gisborne's schooled features. "I don't suppose I have to tell you what an… _unfortunate_ mis-mating that would be."

As Gisborne fumed silently, the Sheriff walked over, put a hand on his shoulder and whispered up into his ear, "Be a real shame if one or both of them had to be… put down." He then smiled evilly and walked out. It took Gisborne a few moments to compose himself before he followed, slamming the door shut behind him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Will and Robin waited silently in the small store room. After what felt like a small eternity, Allan entered with a cat-that-ate-the-canary grin.

"Out with it already." Robin demanded.

"I told you all I was good." Allan stated as he pulled out the map and opened it on the small table between them.

"But how did you…" Will questioned.

"The Sheriff entrusted me with its safe keeping. Something about giving me more responsibility."

"More like making you the fall guy." Robin corrected. "Now when we ruin his plans he's going to know it's you that helped us."

"Nah. I can honestly swear that this map never left my sight the whole time I was in possession of it. Might be forced to point out though, that Gisborne can't say the same."

"You really are conniving. You know that?" Will admitted.

"Wouldn't have to be if I weren't forced to stay here. Like if I had somewhere else I could go, you know what I mean?" He glanced hopefully at Robin.

"That's a bridge we'll cross when we come to it, and now is not the time. We need to get this information back to the gang."

Will was studying the map. "Yeah, I got it."

"You sure?" Robin checked.

"Yes. I know where they are going to place all ten of them. I'm ready." Will sounded confident.

"What do you want me to do?" Allan asked.

"Do nothing. Stay here, do not arouse suspicion, and keep Marian out of harm's way. If we need your help we will get word to you somehow."

"You certain there's not something I can do?"

"I'm serious. If Gisborne suspects anything all our lives will be in jeopardy."

"Alright, alright. Do nothing. Got it."

With that Allan rolled the map back up and shoved it back inside his vest. He poked his head outside the door, and when the coast was clear he lead them out of the room.

After parting ways with Allan, Will asked Robin, "You really trust him to keep Marian safe?"

"I trust Marian to keep herself safe."

Will shook his head in agreement.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:** Ok, so I'm not exactly sure what this whole "Christmas post-a-thon" is… but consider this my submission. I also feel the need to point something out before I continue this chapter (mostly because my toxicology professor would strangle me if I didn't). The Amanita mushroom causes liver and kidney failure. The nightshade plant that they claim on the show can work as an antidote is actually the source that the drug Atropine is derived from. While Atropine can function to open airways and dilate blood vessels, which can help treat acute asthma-like conditions… it will IN NO WAY counter-act Amanita mushroom poisoning. I'm sure most of you don't care… but I couldn't bring myself to perpetuate a medical inaccuracy without at least pointing it out (yes… I know I'm a gigantic dork). Anyway… back to the story…

**Emerging from the Fog**

Chapter 5

------------ Outlaw's Camp ------------

The camp was bustling with activity. Will was drawing copies of the map he'd previously seen for each member of the gang. Djaq was measuring small portions of the poison's antidote into tiny vials. Much, under Djaq's watchful eye, was brewing more of the antidote in the kettle on the fire. John checked and double checked all the weapons, and filled all the quivers with arrows from their weapons stores. Robin paced about nervously, overseeing it all.

"Are we almost ready? It is nearly dusk." Robin stated impatiently.

"It will not be much longer." Djaq answered. "The water must boil until the berries have ruptured." She indicated the leafy plants with the white flowers and clusters of small, round, deep purple berries floating in the mixture on the fire. "At that point they will release their toxin and the potion will be ready."

"But I thought we had enough potion already?" Robin whined.

"We had _barely_ enough." She corrected. "If anything at all went wrong…"

"…and when do our plans ever go exactly as planned." Robin understood.

"They're popping!" Much announced excitedly.

"And the maps are done." Will added and passed a copy to each of them.

"Then it's time we get going." Robin sheathed his sword and swung his bow over his shoulder.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

------------ Nottingham Castle ------------

Marian had stayed quietly in her room for most of the afternoon. It would be the easiest place for Robin to get word to her, and being near her supplies meant that the Night Watchman could be ready to help that much quicker.

Some time before dusk she heard a large group passing through the gates beneath her window. She looked out and, through the fog, could barely make out the forms of Gisborne on horseback leading a group of soldiers, and what had to be the prisoners, towards the forest.

Robin had not sent any word to her, but she could not sit and do nothing. She opened her wardrobe, reached deep into the back, and pulled out the brown hooded cape and leather mask.

Just then her door was flung open without warning. She quickly threw the outfit back into the wardrobe d slammed the door shut. The Sheriff and two armed guards entered. "Seize her." He barked coldly.

"What are you doing?" She protested.

"To the dungeon." He instructed his men.

"I have done nothing wrong!"

"Not yet. And I aim to keep it that way. Don't worry. This is only temporary. Once my visitors have safely come and gone you'll be free to roam about and interfere to your little heart's content."

"You can't do this." She struggled against her guards. "I cannot believe that Sir Guy would agree to imprison me. He knows that I am no threat to you."

"What you have been able to convince dear Gisborne of, and what I am willing to fall for are quite different, I assure you."

"He doesn't know you're doing this, does he?" She realized.

Hearing the commotion, Allan had trotted over to see what was going on. Marian shot him a pleading glance that the Sheriff saw as well.

"Oh, I think we can all agree that what Gisborne doesn't know won't hurt him." He smiled wickedly and then signaled to the guards, "Take her away." He then walked off in the other direction.

Marian fought slightly as they led her towards the dungeon. Allan just stood in place, unsure what to do. He had heard the Sheriff say that this was only for the duration of his scheme, and he knew that this would probably be the most effective way to keep Marian safe and out of trouble, yet something just felt wrong about watching her being led to the dungeon and doing nothing.

And what was the deal with the Sheriff's random comments? He couldn't really believe that he and Marian were having some kind of affair, could he? Allan dismissed that thought. If the Sheriff really thought there was something going on he would have told Guy, and Guy would have had Allan swinging from the gallows before he could blink.

Allan figured it was probably best to just leave things the way there were for now. However, seeing that Gisborne had barely left the castle and things were already going awry, it was likely that this mess was going to get worse before getting better.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

------------ Sherwood Forest ------------

Robin was the last to step out of the camp, and Will pulled the lever to close the door behind him. The fog swirled around them and the traces of the sun's light that were able to penetrate the fog were starting to fade.

"Alright," Robin announced, "You all know what you're to do. We'll see to the first one together, to make sure the Sheriff doesn't have anything new up his sleeve. If that goes according to plan, then we'll split up. You all go for the other villagers, I'll take out the messenger."

Just then a voice rang out through the fog, "Help! Help!"

The gang quickly ran towards the sound and came upon a woman.

"Oh thank the lord!" She was relieved to have found them, "You have to help me."

"I know you. You're from Locksley." Robin recognized her.

"Yes, sir. My husband worked in your stables. Please, I beg for your help."

"What has happened?"

"It is that horrible Lord Gisborne. Two days ago some of his men took my young son. They claimed he had committed a crime, of what they would not say, then they took him. I have not been allowed to see or speak to him. Then just now a soldier came to my home and gave me this." She handed a folded paper to Robin. "He said that if I wanted to ever see my child alive again, that I should find you and give this to you. That I should tell you my story, and then he said that you are my child's only hope. Please, you must save him!"

Robin inspected the paper. It bore the Sheriff's seal. Robin quickly opened it and read:

Robin,

I know how fond you are of playing games. Let's try this one then, shall we? I call it hide and seek. I've hidden some things throughout the forest that I believe you'll feel inclined to find. The first piece of hidden treasure is located at the big upturned oak forty paces from the sharp bend in the western road to Locksley. Better hurry now, the chemists tell me that with the amount of mushroom poison given to a boy this size, it is merely a matter of a few hours. Tick tock…

Vassey

"Oh No!" The mother broke down.

"Do not worry. We will help your son. We will go for him right now. The best thing you can do is go home and have a warm meal ready for him when he returns." Robin reassuringly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you. God bless you!" She cried before leaving for Locksley.

"Check the location in the note with the ones on the map." Robin ordered.

"It's one of them." Will answered and pointed to a specific "X" marked on the map.

"Then that is where we start." Robin stated and led the group as they broke out in a run towards the location.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Darkness was beginning to creep over the forest. A single guard stood watch over a small boy, seven or eight years of age, tied to the fallen trunk of a large oak tree. There were no signs of any other of the Sheriff's men. Robin stealthily climbed back into the ditch with the rest of his gang and informed them of such. All it took was a few hand gestures and the group fanned out immediately. Within a minute, the sound of a large stick contacting the metal helmet of the unsuspecting guard rang out. It was followed by the sound of an unconscious body crumpling to the forest floor.

Much quickly untied the boy's arms as Robin kneeled in front of him and removed the gag in his mouth. "Do you know who I am?" Robin asked.

"You're Robin Hood!" The boy said with an excited, yet groggy tone.

"Yes I am," Robin smiled, "and I need to ask you a very important question. Did the Sheriff's men make you eat or drink anything in the last few hours?"

"Right before they brought us all out to the woods, sir. They gave us stew, and they even let me have a sip of wine. Please don't tell my mum about the wine, she says I'm not allowed to drink it till I'm bigger."

"Well, I think she's right about that part, but I promise not to tell if you'll do me a favor."

"Anything for Robin Hood." The boy yawned.

"I know this may not taste too pleasant, but I need you to let my friend Djaq here put a few drops of this liquid on your tongue. There was something in that wine that could make you very sick if you don't."

"Alright." He agreed and stuck out his tongue.

Djaq placed a few drops of the antidote on his tongue. He then scrunched up his face and muttered, "Yuck! I'm never drinking wine again."

The gang all smiled and chuckled softly at the remark. "A wise idea." Robin told the boy. "Do you think you can find your way home from here?"

"Yessir. The road to Locksley is just over that way." He pointed in the correct direction.

"Good boy. I've actually seen your mum earlier tonight, and I happen to know that she is waiting at home for you. So I need you to hurry home and take this with you." Robin handed him a tiny vial with some more of the antidote in it. "Tell your mom that if you start feeling a tummy ache later tonight that she is to give you a few more drops, just as Djaq did. Do you understand?"

"Yessir." The boy answered, already looking more alert.

"Then you hurry on home now." Robin patted his back and the boy ran off on his way.

Robin pulled out his map and glanced at it. There is one victim directly between here and where I need to intercept the messenger on the north road. I'll see to that one. You all split up the rest and meet back at camp when you're done

"Do you not want me to come with you?" Much asked.

"No. We need to save these people, and I can move quicker in the dark alone."

"I'm going to ignore that last part." Much grumbled.

"Of course you are." Robin smiled. ""Now go!"

They all quickly agreed on which villagers they would go after and broke off into the woods.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Robin approached the target cautiously. Again, it appeared that the prisoner, an adult this time, was being guarded by a single soldier. The man was tied to a tree and appeared to still be conscious. Robin snuck up behind the guard and was about to bring the butt of his sword down on the top of the unsuspecting guard's head when he suddenly felt an elbow strike him hard in the gut. As he doubled over, the guard turned.

"Did you really think we would make it that easy for you, Hood?" He shrugged off the yellow and black striped jacket and threw the helmet off to reveal his true identity.

"Gisborne! I knew I smelled a rat." Robin backed a few paces and assumed his fighting stance.

Gisborne lunged first, swinging his sword with all his weight behind it. Robin easily blocked the blow and used Gisborne's momentum to spin him around and switch their positions. Before Guy could regain his composure, Robin cut the ropes binding the prisoner with a single blow. As Gisborne lunged again, Robin tossed a bottle of the antidote to the villager. Robin blocked the swing again, and as they parried blows he yelled out instructions to the man. "Put three drops…" swords clashed, "on your tongue…" Robin spun, ducked, and rolled out of the way of a series of blows, "If you feel sick again later tonight…" Robin advanced at Gisborne with a triplet of controlled swings, "take another three drops." Robin turned to look at the man, "Now run!" As the man took off, Robin and Gisborne locked swords. Guy managed to land a strong punch to Robin's face that sent him staggering back a few steps. They locked swords again and this time Gisborne was able to disarm Robin, his sword clattering to the ground meters away. Robin backed up quickly and reached for his bow.

As he aimed the first arrow for Gisborne's chest and pulled the bowstring taught, Guy dropped his sword, raised his hands and surrendered, "You've got me now Hood."

Just then Robin realized a half dozen sword tips had just advanced on his neck. He looked around and found himself surrounded by the Sheriff's guards. He was surprised to not see Allan among them. He slowly relaxed the bow and dropped it to the ground.

"Wait. I think it's me that's got you." Gisborne smirked as he approached Robin. He got right in Robin's face and whispered, "I always get those confused." He then ordered his guards, "Tie him up."

Robin struggled, but was unable to overcome the soldiers outnumbering him a dozen to one. They tied his arms behind his back and around a large tree. They then proceeded to bind his feet and legs to the tree as well. Seeing his captive adequately subdued, Gisborne then approached him. He fished through Robin's pockets and pulled out the two remaining bottles of antidote Robin had on him. He threw them to the ground and stepped on them, crushing the broken glass and their contents into the ground. "Oops." Gisborne said sarcastically. After making sure that Robin didn't have any more vials on him, the men wrapped a few more loops of rope around his abdomen. "Hold him." Gisborne ordered his men.

A pair of guards grabbed his head and forced his mouth open. "Shame there's no more of that antidote, Hood. You're about to need it." Gisborne produced a vial from his pocket, uncorked it, and poured its contents in Robin's mouth. He then slammed his mouth shut and jabbed him in his throat. Robin couldn't help but swallow the liquid. Seeing that the poison had gone down, Gisborne released his mouth and patted his cheek. "That's a good boy." He mocked.

"So help me Gisborne, when I get out of this…"

"Someone gag him."

A gag was placed in Robin's mouth. He struggled, but there was nothing that he could do.

"And now all I have to do is sit and wait to watch you die." Gisborne sat on a stump a meter or so away and stretched his legs.

The sound of hoof beats approaching was suddenly heard. Gisborne got up to greet the visitor. He wore a long black coat, and Robin recognized him as one of the Black Knights. Robin could not hear what was being said, and he struggled against his bindings. There was nothing he could do, as he watched the knight ride off towards the castle with the majority of the guards leaving with him to act as escorts.

Gisborne had known Robin would be at this target alone, while the rest of his gang was halfway across the forest. He had to have been tipped off. Allan had betrayed him again. He was so enraged that he felt his body going numb. Then he realized that the numbness had nothing to do with anger. The poison was starting to take effect. He breathed hard and fast, trying to think of a way out of this. Gisborne sat back down on his stump silently and just smiled at Robin. Panic was starting to set in. His only chances of escape were either for Marian to hear of his capture and come to help or for some of his gang to disobey his orders and come to join him. He had to hold out hope that they would come for him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

------------ Elsewhere in Sherwood Forest ------------

"I'll kill him." Will sneered.

"You'll have to beat me to him." John stated.

"That rank traitorous traitor." Much griped.

"We can't be sure that Allan had anything to do with this." Djaq tried.

The other three turned their heads as much as possible and gave her a disbelieving stare. They were all sitting in the forest, tied back to back in a circle, and surrounded by guards with their swords drawn. She just shrugged her shoulders and gave up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

------------ Nottingham Castle ------------

Allan stood uncomfortably at the Sheriff's right side as he greeted the arriving members of the Black Knights. One approached the Sheriff. "I bring word from Sir Gisborne. He has captured your Robin Hood and poisoned him. He will be dead within the hour. The rest of the outlaws have also been apprehended."

Allan tried not to let the shock and fear show on his face.

"Excellent!" The Sheriff exclaimed and clapped his hands together. He then looked at Allan, "You, go tell the servants to prepare a feast. In honor of our dearly departed friend, Robin Hood." Allan quickly darted out of the room to escape the laughter that was now filling it.

Allan paced in a nearby corridor. Marian was in the dungeon. The gang had been captured. Robin was dying. The messenger was on his way. But if he did anything, was absent for any period of time even, the Sheriff would know he was working against them. On top of that, Robin and the gang had been trapped during the plan he told them about, they almost certainly now blamed him for it. Nothing he could say or do at this point would convince them that he hadn't betrayed them.

If he did nothing he could remain in the castle. If he did anything he would be out on his own again. Neither town nor forest would offer him any protection. It should have been an easy choice. In the past it always was. He shook his head and, for the first time since he started pacing, looked up from the floor. He found himself staring through the doorway to Marian's room, left open after her forcible removal. His eyes settled on a corner of brown fabric sticking out from between the doors of her wardrobe.

A mischievous smile tugged at his lips.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas. I again apologize for this taking so long, but I had to have some minor, routine surgery on my hand, and of course, it didn't really go as planned. Pecking away at the keyboard with just my left hand made this take a bit longer than normal. Righty is working just fine again now, so there should be a couple more chapters up pretty quickly.

I would also like to take a moment to thank you wonderful people that read and review this story. This fandom has got the sweetest, most encouraging readers I've ever seen. I'm thrilled that there are people out there enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it.

On to the story… this is the chapter that shares a couple plot ideas with epi 211. I think most of you have figured out what they are going to be at this point. Though, I assure you… the ending is going to be quite a bit different.

**Emerging from the Fog**

Chapter 6

------------ Nottingham Castle ------------

Marian's Night Watchman costume may have been flattering and functional for her, but Allan found that it clung and bunched in all the wrong places. "The things I'm willing to do…" he mumbled as he adjusted the pants for what felt like the millionth time.

Most of the castle's occupants were busy enjoying the festivities the Sheriff was laying out to celebrate Robin's death and the imminent arrival of his messenger. This left the route down to the dungeon relatively free and clear. There had been only one instance where guards were approaching and Allan had been forced to dive through the nearest unlocked chamber door. He had nearly panicked when he found it occupied by a servant tidying up the room. She had merely smiled and informed him in a hushed whisper, "Don't you worry. I won't make a peep. It's a right kind thing you do helping the helpless. Saved my little niece last year, you did. When she needed medicines my sister couldn't afford, you brought 'em. I won't tell a soul 'bout you being here."

Allan just tipped his head to her. Hearing that the guards had passed, he dove back into the hallway and continued his journey. As he stealthily advanced towards the dungeon, he couldn't get the look on the servant's face out of his mind. It had been true gratitude. Someone had helped him purely because they wanted to, not because he'd bribed, ordered, or tricked them into it. Ok, they'd helped the Night Watchman. Allan a-Dale they probably wouldn't have given the time of day to. But all the same, it was a kindness that he'd sorely missed since leaving the outlaws' camp.

At that point he found himself at the stairs leading down to the dungeon. He listened carefully and was glad to hear it relatively quiet down there. He slowly descended the stairs. At the bottom he encountered the new dungeon master, a position that seemed to need filling much more often these days, and dispatched him with a perfectly placed, hard punch to the face. Allan shook out his fist for a second before grabbing the keys off the man's belt and proceeding to look for Marian. He found her in a cell at the end of the row and ran to unlock the door.

For Marian, seeing someone wearing her costume in the dungeon was frightening. "Who are you? What are you doing?" Without leaving time for an answer, she screamed, "Guards!"

Allan finished unlocking the cell and grabbed her, putting his hand over her mouth. "It's me!" He urged, pulling down the mask with his free hand.

"Allan? What are you doing?"

"Getting you out of here." He whispered and replaced the mask. "The gang's been captured, Robin too. There was a part of the Sheriff and Guy's plot no one told any of us about."

"We need to stay here and stop the messenger."

"Marian, it's Robin…" Allan didn't know quite how to tell her, "Gisborne's poisoned him. He's holdin' him in the woods, just waiting and watching him die. From what he told one of the Black Knights, he doesn't have more than about half an hour now."

Marian's face blanched. "We need to get out of here."

"That's the plan. Come on." With that, they rushed out into the castle and quickly made their way, unseen, into the courtyard. Between the darkness and the fog, it shouldn't have been difficult to find a way to sneak out.

Allan separated from Marian momentarily to try to find the best route of escape. In a hushed tone he announced, "I think the safest way out is going to be over here. We can climb…"

"We don't have time for this!" Marian announced. Apparently, while Allan had been searching for an exit, she had appropriated herself a horse. "Get on."

Allan shrugged, with the fog hiding their identities, this could work. He jumped on the horse's back behind her and they charged the gate. A few strides before they reached where the guards would be located, he yelled, "Oye, oye! Look out! We've got a loose horse."

With the heavy fog, the guards couldn't tell that anyone was actually on the creature's back, and they certainly weren't about to put themselves in harm's way to stop a horse that had merely escaped it's stall and spooked. Why risk getting trampled trying to stop the animal, when it would probably return home on its own in the morning looking for its grain? They let the horse run past them without even once thinking that they ought to raise the alarm that someone was attempting to escape the castle.

"This way they won't go checkin' the dungeons to make sure nobody's escaped." Allan explained once they were clear of the guards.

"Clever." Marian admitted as she spurred the horse on towards the forest.

"How come it's clever now, but before you said lying was…"

"Shut up, Allan." She interrupted.

He did as he was told and held on as they galloped into the forest. After a short time he informed her, "The only place they had a prisoner that was anywhere near the road the Black Knight came in on is just up ahead."

"Good, then we are almost there."

"Wait, Marian." He grabbed the reins and pulled up on the horse, bringing him down to a walk.

"What are you doing?"

"Gisborne's there with Robin. We can't let him see you."

"But we have to save him."

"I know. But we also have to save the others so that they can get the antidote for Robin. With this disguise, Guy won't recognize me. I can get Robin while you go after the gang."

"But where are they?"

That was a good point. "They were all split up when they were caught, so they'd have to be somewhere in the middle. They'd also be somewhere near a road, so that they can easily transport them back to the castle once Gisborne's done with Robin." He thought hard, picturing the map in his head, and trying to remember everything he could about the layout of the forest in that area. "I got it!"

"Where?" Marian questioned.

Allan pulled the reins to stop the horse completely as they cam to a cross road. "There's only one of those spots on the map that is both those things, and has enough open space to hold them all and the number of soldiers it would take to keep them captured." He realized. "You get them out of there, I'll get Robin, and we'll all meet back at camp." He slid off the horse and gave her directions to the spot where the outlaws were most likely being held. Marian nodded her head in understanding and turned the horse onto the connecting road.

"Just please hurry." She looked at him pleadingly.

"You too." He handed her his bow and arrows before he slapped the horse on the rump, sending them quickly on their way.

As Marian galloped off, Allan turned and dashed into the forest, the brown Night Watchman cape billowing behind him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Robin could tell he was beginning to lose consciousness. He could also feel the first signs of a fever beginning to ravish his body. If rescue was going to come, it would need to come soon.

Then he heard it. At first he thought it was just his fevered brain playing a trick on him. Then he heard it again, more distinct this time. It was the short series of whistles the gang used in the forest.

Apparently Gisborne recognized the call as well. "How quaint. One of your little gang thinks he's going to rescue you." He leered and he stood up from his stump. "You, go find him." He signaled to his four remaining guards to fan out around the site.

With the dense fog, it was nearly impossible to determine the direction any sound was coming from. It all seemed to swirl together and come from every direction at once. The first thing Robin heard was something that sounded like a muffled grunt. "That's one, Gisborne." Robin said and smiled drunkenly around the gag.

"What was that, Hood?" Gisborne mocked. Then he walked over and pulled the gag from Robin's mouth. "Go ahead. Scream for help. See what good it does you."

A few seconds later a clang was heard, followed by a thud. "Two." Robin pointed out.

Gisborne snarled, readied his fighting stance, and began to pace anxiously.

The next sound was two muffled voices at once, followed by the sound of two metal helmets colliding. Then there was the inevitable sound of unconscious bodies unceremoniously meeting the forest floor.

"I do believe that is the last of your men, Sir Guy." Robin goaded through the haze that was starting to fill his mind.

Gisborne growled and stormed off. After a few paces, the fog enveloped him completely. Robin couldn't see him any more, but he knew that if he waited just another moment…

Clang! The sound of two swords clashing resonated through the fog.

Robin smiled. That was what he'd been waiting for. He was a bit concerned though. He knew his men were good, but Gisborne was no amateur with a sword. He wasn't sure that there was more than one outlaw out there, and in a one-on-one swordfight, he wasn't sure that any of them could best Gisborne. He fought well, and he fought dirty. Robin had the scar along his side to prove it.

As Robin worried, the sounds of the battle continued out of sight in the thick fog. Clang, as swords met. Thunk, as a blow missed its target and landed against a tree trunk. Clang again. Then the sounds of feet and bodies shuffling around in the fallen leaves and underbrush.

"Now I've got you, Night Watchman!"

Gisborne's statement made Robin panic. _Night Watchman?!?!_ It hadn't been one of his men, it had been Marian! What was she thinking? She was no match for Gisborne alone. He tried to struggle against his bonds, but found the activity only brought unconsciousness upon him more quickly. As blackness was fast encroaching on his mind, he heard the sound of shuffling leaves, as it had to be Marian, was scrambling on the ground and Gisborne stood over her, stepping closer. He was going to kill her, and in that silly costume he didn't even know it was her.

Then Robin heard a series of noises that brought a smile to his face. A booted foot made contact, hard, with a leather clad area of someone's body. From the high pitched squeak that emanated from Gisborne and the following sound of a man falling to his knees, Robin quickly surmised which specific leather clad area the Night Watchman's kick had landed upon. Apparently Marian could fight dirty too.

Then came the sounds of numerous kicks and punches landing on a form that seemed to be offering little resistance. After a moment of that, surely enough to send Gisborne into unconsciousness, there was silence. As relief began to rush over Robin, so did his own unconsciousness. The blackness that had been concentrating at the periphery of his vision started to creep towards the center. It was only through a small tunnel of blurry vision that he saw the Night Watchman emerging from the fog.

"Marian." He smiled, just before passing out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Allan landed a final punch to Guy's face before stopping to check that he was knocked out. Realizing that he wouldn't be getting up any time soon, Allan stood up and made his way over to where Robin was tied. He felt somewhat bad about the low blow he'd dealt Gisborne. But in the end, it had come down to fighting dirty or being killed. Not really a tough choice there.

As he approached Robin, he heard him mumble, "Marian".

"Not quite mate." He realized Robin was then unconscious. He needed to try to keep him awake, so he kept talking to him as he cut through the ropes. "I seriously doubt your fair lady would have aimed for the special bits back there, even if it was her only chance." Getting no response, he continued, "Then again, maybe she is like that, ya know… a little rough play in the bedroom?" As Robin was now fully untied, Allan braced for the punch in the face he figured would come any second now. When Robin remained slumped against the tree, he knew the man was really unconscious. He felt for a pulse. Finding it present but weak, Allan knew they would have to hurry.

Allan pulled Robin up, supporting his weight with his shoulder, and started to drag him from tree. "I'm not being funny, but you're a lot heavier than you look." Allan groaned at the dead weight. Then he spotted Gisborne's horse tied nearby.

It had taken a bit of work, but Allan had finally gotten himself on the horse and Robin draped over the animal's back as well. They headed off towards the camp at the fastest speed they could go, without Allan loosing control of the horse or his precarious cargo.

They arrived at the camp in a matter of minutes, but it had felt like hours. They were the first ones there, and Allan didn't know what to do. He had placed Robin in his bunk and began scouring the camp. He looked to see if there were any bottles labeled "mushroom poison antidote". Only after rummaging for a few moments did he remember that he wouldn't be able to read the label anyway, and he gave up.

Robin's breathing was slightly faster and more shallow than before. Allan checked his pulse again, and found that it too was weaker and faster than earlier. Where was everybody?

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** See… I said this would go quickly. I'm also proud to announce that I have finished a pair of Robin Hood music videos that are on my website (there's a link on my profile page or try: freewebs dot com slash scifidvm). One is Allan based (big shock right…), and the other pays homage to all the shirtless men on the show.

This section of A/N contains some spoiler-esque comments about series 2 epis 12-13

I just saw the season finale yesterday and all I can say is Wow… didn't see that one coming. And to think that I almost felt bad about whumping on Gizzy in the previous chapter of this fic.

End Spoiler-ish comments

Ok, that's it. On to the chapter.

**Emerging from the Fog**

Chapter 7

------------ Sherwood Forest ------------

Marian slowed the horse as she approached the site Allan had told her about. She could hear the sounds of soldiers milling about. It sounded like there were between five and ten of them. Those were bad odds for her, but if she could let the others free they would have a fighting chance. She dismounted the horse and tied him to a nearby tree. Using all the stealth she could muster, she crept amongst the guards. The fog helped to keep her hidden.

She slowly made her way towards what seemed to be the center of the cluster of guards, and therefore, where the gang would be. It was pure luck that as she stopped and kneeled, waiting for an approaching guard to pass, her knee grazed the ornamented convex surface that she knew was Much's shield. She felt around nearby and realized that she was crouched right next to where the soldiers had piled the gang's weapons. She picked up what she could easily carry, Will's hatchet and Much's sword, and advanced towards the group. She made a mental note of how to quickly get back to the stash.

The soldiers seemed to have let their guard down quite a bit. They had wrongly assumed that the fog was giving them the advantage. They were walking around, talking amongst themselves, and generally doing everything but keeping a close eye on the prisoners. Not a one of them was even stationed close enough to actually see the prisoners through the impenetrable fog.

As she approached, Marian couldn't help but smile at the sound of Much's incessant talking, "Do you think Robin is alright?"

Djaq answered, "We must hope that he is. At this point he is our only hope."

Marian snuck up to them and whispered into the circle, "I can assure you that he is not alright."

"Marian!" They all whispered excitedly.

"What's wrong with Robin?" Will asked.

"Gisborne captured and poisoned him."

"What?" Little John questioned.

"I will explain everything in a moment, but first we must get out of here."

"Well how do you propose we do that?" Much asked.

Just then she finished cutting through the ropes that bound them and handed Much his sword. "Will this help?"

"Yes, quite a bit actually." He smiled.

They all moved as quickly and quietly as possible towards the stash of weapons. Right as they arrived at it, one of the guards noticed that they were missing. "The prisoners! They've escaped!"

Everyone grabbed their weapons and assumed their fighting positions. The seven guards were no match for the four outlaws and Marian, now that they were all adequately armed. They dispatched the men in short order and had instinctively made sure that none of the surviving guards had seen or recognized Marian.

Now that the imminent threat was gone, they stopped to catch their breath.

"Were you able to save everyone?" Marian asked.

"Yeah. The map was good. We were able to let the last one's go before getting captured." Will informed her.

"So what was that you were saying about Robin being poisoned?" Little John asked.

"It was a trap." Marian started.

"Yeah, I think we've gathered that." Much quipped.

"But Gisborne himself was waiting for Robin. He captured him and poisoned him. From what one of the Black Knights reported, now he should have but minutes left to live."

"Then we must hurry." Djaq said calmly. "Where is he?"

"We were to meet at the camp after his escape." To Marian, the "we" implied her and Allan, though the rest took it to mean her and Robin. She was terrified for Robin and started to loose her senses with fear. "I have a horse!" she remembered at the last moment, and began leading them to where she had tied it. Fortunately it had not broken free in the commotion.

"You two ride ahead," John motioned to the women, "we'll meet you there."

"But…" Marian attempted to disagree

"You're the ones he needs most right now. You can get to him faster this way." Will pointed out.

With that, John assisted the ladies in mounting the horse and they sped off down the trail. The men took to a run behind them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

------------ Outlaw's Camp ------------

Patience was not a virtue Allan a-Dale ever claimed to possess. He had tended to Robin the best he knew how, but he was by no means an expert. He knew that Djaq, or even Marian or Little John were all much better suited to care for the wounded than him. At first he had tried sitting and waiting, but that quickly gave way to fidgeting, which turned into pacing. As he began to fidget while pacing, he heard the sound of hoof beats in the distance. That was when he remembered, "The messenger!"

Allan was torn. He didn't know if he should leave Robin alone in his condition. Then he realized, what good was his being there actually doing anyway. Robin had been willing to sacrifice anything to stop this messenger. If Robin was about to lose his life, Allan figured he should make sure that the sacrifice was not in vain. He pulled the mask back over his face and dashed out of the camp. He grabbed the reins to Gisborne's horse, which had been tied up outside, and jumped on. He took to the woods at a gallop, dodging and weaving through the trees, as they only materialized through the fog at the last second.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Marian and Djaq arrived at the camp and found it empty except for an unconscious Robin in his bunk. Djaq quickly ran to the bed and pulled her last bottle of potion from a pocket. She checked his pulse and breathing. Then she pulled open his eyelids and examined his pupils. Next she hurriedly opened his mouth and rubbed some of the antidote on his gums.

As Marian knelt next to the bed, silent and fearful, Djaq laid a hand on her shoulder. "He is strong and a fighter. I believe we still got to him in time." The Saracen hoped that the other woman didn't realize that she had said it to convince herself as much as Marian.

After what was surely the longest thirty seconds of Marian's life, Robin began to sputter a dry cough. He then rolled onto his side and attempted to peak through heavy eyelids at her. "Marian." He barely managed to get out.

"Praise be to Allah!" Djaq exclaimed.

Marian released an ecstatic sob and put her head to his chest. He was going to be alright.

Just then, the sound of a horse making a frightened cry on the nearby road rang through the air.

"The messenger!" Marian remembered. As she bolted for the door Djaq stood up.

"I will come with you."

"No, stay here. Robin needs you more right now." She grabbed the bow and arrows she had left by the door and dashed out into the woods.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Before he could even think about what he was doing, Allan steered the galloping horse towards the road. The horse leapt down the small embankment, landed next to the horse carrying the Sheriff's messenger, and continued to gallop alongside it without loosing a stride.

The shock of Allan's entrance, the decreased visibility from the fog, and the flapping of the Night Watchman's cape combined to spook the messenger's horse. It reared violently, but the large animal's momentum wouldn't allow it to stop its forward motion. It made a scared, screaming sound before it fell backwards onto its rider.

Allan quickly pulled his horse to a stop and jumped off. As soon as he hit the ground and dropped the reins, his horse took off after the other one that had bolted. Allan just shook his head before walking over to where the messenger laid on the ground. The man's leg was obviously broken, and possibly one of his arms as well. "Sorry mate, but I can't let you give that message a yours to the Sheriff."

"You cannot hope to defeat the Black Knights. You may silence me, but others will come. Your King Richard will never be safe!"

Allan had to refrain from yawning. They really had heard that all before. He raised his sword to deliver the deadly blow, when suddenly it met the steel of the messenger's sword. "Not giving up so easy then?" Allan questioned as the man attempted to stand on his good leg. They parried blows for a short while, only because Allan wasn't putting any real effort into it. The man could hardly stand and was barely able to swing his sword with one only moderately functional arm. It just seemed unfair, even to Allan.

Just then he heard Marian yell out from the woods behind him, "Allan! The messenger!"

He turned his head to answer her, "Yeah, got it."

The messenger knew he was done for. There was no chance of escape. He had failed. The only dignity left to him was to deprive the outlaw of the honor of taking his life. When Allan turned his head, the messenger saw his chance.

Allan turned back just in time to see the man hobble to the far edge of the road, and hurl himself down the steep cliff.

Marian ran to his side, and they both cautiously approached the edge. They could hear the sounds of the man's body rolling down the steep hill. They both flinched in unison when they heard the rolling body impact a large object and make a loud crunch noise.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what'd he do that for?" Allan questioned.

"I suppose he felt it was better to die by his own hand than by yours." Marian postulated. They both still had a slightly "grossed out" look on their faces.

"Well, saves me the trouble." Allan shrugged, replaced his sword in its sheath, and dusted off his hands. "How's Robin?" He quickly remembered.

"Djaq says that we got to him just in time, that he's going to be alright."

"Right oh. Good news all around then."

"Not if we don't get back to the castle before we're missed."

As they jogged back to the castle, it never dawned on Marian that she hadn't actually stopped to mention Allan's integral involvement in the rescue efforts to the gang. Nor did Allan think to mention to Marian that Robin thought it was her that rescued him. Neither realized that as they returned to Nottingham, Robin and the gang would be thanking Marian alone for rescuing them all from the trap they believed Allan had led them into.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

------------ Nottingham Castle ------------

"At least this ordeal is finally over." Allan sighed as he changed out of the Night Watchman costume in Marian's empty room.

The villagers had all been saved, Robin was recovering from the poison just fine, Marian had snuck back into the dungeon, her escape having gone completely unnoticed, the messenger had been stopped, and no one seemed to notice that Allan had been absent the whole time.

"Not bad for a day's work." Allan felt pretty good about himself as he tossed the outfit haphazardly on the chair next to the desk. It also felt pretty good to get out of those pants. "I'm not being funny, but my ability to father children may be permanently impaired." He muttered as he pulled his own pants on. He then pulled on his shirt and laced up the sleeves. Last, he grabbed the black vest off the desk and pulled it over his arms as he walked out the door. The less time he spent in Marian's room, the less likely he was to get caught. He entered the hallway whistling happily, as he looked down to buckle the vest.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Gisborne was furious. Their plot had failed. The despicable Hood still lived. And worst of all, he had been beaten by the Night Watchman. Uncharacteristically beaten, he realized as he strode painfully down the hallway, unable to do so with his normal confident swagger. His pride and his face had been badly bruised, along with certain… other things. Having to walk the entire way back to the castle had also helped to put him in the mood he was currently in. He pitied whatever pour soul would happen to cross his path next as he turned the corner, for his temper was at a boiling point and his wrath was just waiting to be unleashed on anything or anyone.

What he saw when he turned the corner caused him to freeze in his tracks. Allan was leaving Marian's room. He also appeared to be putting on his clothes and was that… whistling?

The Sheriff's warning from earlier that morning rang in his head, "You may want to keep that cur of yours on a shorter leash…"

Gisborne saw red. While he had been out being beaten and bloodied by the Night Watchman, Allan, the rank, worthless, waste of human flesh had been bedding his Marian.

Guy set upon him before he even saw it coming.

The sound of the boy's skull impacting the stone wall with significant force brought almost as much satisfaction as the feeling of his fist meeting the taught muscles of the weasel's gut. The next punch to the face sent the smaller man backwards, bursting through the door back into Marian's room. Gisborne followed, prepared to exact some of his revenge on woman that had cuckolded him as well.

Allan looked up at him from the floor and pleaded through what was probably a broken jaw, "Guy! What are you doing? Stop. Please. Listen to me…" A swift kick to the rib cage silenced the whining.

It was then that Gisborne finally took his eyes off his prey and realized that the room was otherwise unoccupied.

"Where is Marian!" He shouted and overturned the nearby chair.

"I was tryin' to tell you," Allan winced in pain, "the Sheriff put her in the dungeon right after you left. Meant to keep her out of trouble and all. She's likely still down there." He gasped for air, though each breath seemed excruciatingly painful.

"Then what were you doing in…" Guy trailed off mid-sentence when he saw the clothing strewn about on the floor from where he had thrown the chair. "Why is that in here?" He pointed to the Night Watchman costume. His voice portrayed a composure that his face did not.

Allan swallowed hard. In for a penny, in for a pound. "You're not that dim, Gizzy." He all but choked out around the blood that had started to pool in the corner of his mouth. "'Course I'm the Night Watchman. You really think I'd betray Robin? Nah, all this time I've been helpin' him out from the inside."

Gisborne grabbed him by the throat and used the hold to pull him up to his feet. "But why is it in here?"

"What's the one place you'd never look?" He choked out. "Usually it's hidden a bit better. Even Marian doesn't know I stash it in here."

Gisborne looked as if his head was about to explode. "GUARDS!" He bellowed angrily. When they almost instantly appeared, he released his hold on Allan's neck, allowing him to slump to the floor. Before the guards could reach down and pick him up, Gisborne planted about ten severe kicks to Allan's already broken body. "That is for earlier." He stated coolly before walking towards the door. His nonchalant demeanor having returned, he added calmly, "He hangs at noon tomorrow."

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes:** Alright everybody, this story is starting to wind down. After this one there is probably only one more chapter +/- a short epilogue. I am honestly quite shocked that I am actually going to finish this before my clinic rotations start again. Even I had my doubts. Also, I really do feel bad about the serious Allan whumping at the end of the last chapter. But after seeing Gizzy's reactions in epi 213, it just seemed to be the logical way to go. On to the show…

**Emerging from the Fog**

Chapter 8

------------ Nottingham Castle Dungeon ------------

Marian could hear a rather large processional approaching her cell. She expected that it would include Gisborne and the Sheriff coming to release her. Instead it was the dungeon master and a moderate contingent of guards dragging something into the cell across from her. After flinging the unmoving form into the small, empty cell, the guards walked out. The dungeon master then turned to her cell and began unlocking the door.

"Sheriff wanted me to tell you that you are now free to move about the castle again." He opened the door. "Oh, and that he thanks you for your cooperation." He turned and left the area before Marian had even exited the cell.

Marian walked through the cell door and peered curiously into the cell of the new prisoner. She barely recognized the man that lay shivering on the ground. "Allan!" She exclaimed and ran up to the bars of the door. The loud noise and quick movement made him instinctively tense up, and a whimper escaped him. Marian tried again in more hushed tones, "Allan, what happened to you?"

Realizing that the shadowy figure that he could barely make out standing at the door to his cell was Marian, he relaxed a little. The cold stone floor started to feel good against the bruised skin and broken bones that now made up most of his body. "Guy happened."

"Why would he do this to you?"

"Saw me leavin' your room." He paused to try to compose himself. "At first he thought we were having an affair." He smiled a very broken smile up at Marian, but when a small chuckle tried to escape him, the pain it caused sent him into a horrible coughing fit. After collecting himself, he began again slowly, "Then he saw the Night Watchman get-up. Told him it was mine."

"Why would you do something that stupid?"

"You're welcome."

"What are they going to do with you?"

"Gallows. Noon."

It worried Marian to see the normally verbose and quick witted jokester resorting to one word sentences. She feared that the damage done to him was more extensive than she could see. Not that what she could see was anything short of terrible. Most of his face was bruised and his right eye was swollen shut. Small streams of blood had left trails from his broken nose and the corner of his mouth. The way he was laying showed his left shoulder to likely be dislocated, and the ragged breathing indicated at least a few broken ribs. The black colored clothing was probably hiding a multitude of other injuries and blood stains.

"Don't worry. After what you've done, I'm sure that Robin and the group will come get you out of this."

"I'm not being…" another coughing fit racked his body and interrupted his speech. Marian had to momentarily hide her eyes when the he began coughing up a small amount of blood. "Robin only barely saw the Night Watchman. Passed out before he could find out it wasn't you. Probably thinks I'm the one that set him up. He'll show up just to watch me swing." Getting out those last few sentences sapped the remainder of Allan's strength and he gladly slipped into unconsciousness.

Marian decided to let him rest and leave the dungeon before arousing suspicion. As she walked towards her room, she assured herself that the gang would come for Allan. Robin may not have known that he was his rescuer, but she was certain that she had mentioned his involvement to the others. Hadn't she?

She came to a complete stop in the middle of the hallway. They had no idea. She looked out through a window and saw the first rays of daylight trying to penetrate the fog. She needed to get back to the forest. Now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

------------ Outlaw's Camp ------------

Dawn had broken, though it was barely noticeable through the fog which had decided to persist for at least another day.

Amidst the slight signs of light, Will approached the camp on the back of the horse Marian had left earlier. He dismounted the horse and turned it loose. It had done more than enough work for one night. He entered the camp and found everyone going about the normal morning business of cooking and cleaning out the camp. The only exception was Robin, now sitting up on his own in his bunk.

"Robin." Will smiled, "I'm glad to see you're doing better."

"Thank you, Will. Now, what of the villagers we rescued last night."

"I left Nottingham last. By the time that I did, the last of the people Gisborne and the Sheriff poisoned had returned home and were doing fine."

"Any news from the castle?" Robin asked

"Looks like the messenger never made it there." Will answered.

"Then it looks like we got lucky this time." Robin sighed and took the plate of food that Much handed to him.

"There is one other thing I heard just before leaving." Will hesitated.

"What is it?" Robin could tell that the information was making him uneasy.

"Gisborne has announced that he caught the Night Watchman red-handed."

"What!?!" Robin exclaimed, "And you are just now thinking to tell us?" He began trying to get out of bed, despite Djaq's attempts to keep him there.

"That's the thing. He claims it's Allan."

"Allan?" They all repeated.

"Yeah, I don't know why he thinks it, but he plans to hang him at noon."

There was a moment of silence in the camp. Then Much announced, "Well I say good riddance."

"Can't say that I really disagree with the lad." John added.

Will just shrugged his shoulders.

Robin calmly added, "Allan his spent the last year weaving a bed of lies. Now I'm afraid he'll be forced to lie in it. After all that he has done, his fate is no longer our responsibility." He had attempted to sound diplomatic. He knew that there was still one voice that had not been heard on the matter.

They all silently turned and looked at Djaq.

She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. When she opened them, she spoke, "Allan was our friend…" She could see Much roll his eyes and Will tense at the statement. She continued sorrowfully, "…but he has betrayed us many times over now. He intentionally risked our lives. I can see no logical reason that we should risk them again for him."

The men released a collective sigh of relief. They had expected her to attempt to convince or guilt them into helping the traitor.

"Then it's settled." Robin stated, "While it is regrettable any time the Sheriff takes a life, we are agreed that we shall not interfere this time." He looked around and saw all of the gang, even Djaq, nodding at the decision. "Alright. It was a long night, and I think we could all do with a little extra rest this morning. Relax. This afternoon we'll make deliveries and check again on those we rescued last night."

Everyone went back to their normal business and then headed towards their bunks, except Djaq. She finished tending to Robin and then quietly snuck out of the camp. Her exit did not go unnoticed by Will or Robin. They silently exchanged glances, and Will followed her into the forest.

A slight breeze had started to blow through the forest. It wasn't enough to clear the thick fog, just to make it swirl and appear that much more eerie.

Even though he couldn't see her, Will could tell where he would find Djaq. As he approached the large oak tree a couple dozen paces from the camp he could hear her uneven breathing. "Djaq?" He said softly to announce his presence.

She startled a bit, but relaxed instantly upon seeing Will. She was sitting by the base of the tree and wasn't quite crying yet, but she was close. He silently sat down next to her. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Will realized that there was nothing he could say to make this situation alright for her. So he did the only thing that he could. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. She reciprocated the gesture, and then buried her face in his shoulder.

"He was our friend, and we are going to let him die for something he did not do." She couldn't stop a small sob from escaping. "We have the ability to save his life and we choose not to. We are no less guilty of causing his death than Gisborne."

Will pulled back slightly so he could look her in the eyes. "Djaq, if you feel this way, then why did you say what you did to Robin?"

"I meant what I said to Robin. I can see no logical reason that we should help him. In situations like this, however, _logic_ often has very little to do with one's motivations."

At that Will stood up. Djaq was afraid for a moment that he was going to tell Robin what she had just revealed. Then he reached his hand out to her. "Then we'll go save him together."

She took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. She looked in his eyes and asked, "But why would you do this?"

"He was my friend too. No matter what he's done recently, I don't know that I could stomach seeing his body hanging from the gallows when we return to Nottingham this afternoon."

"Thank you." She pulled him into a hug and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. She released him and set off to gather some supplies before he even knew what had happened.

"You're welcome." He mumbled after her, still standing frozen in place. He shook his head to regain his bearings and then trotted off after her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Back at camp there was not much resting going on. Robin lay still on his back with his arms crossed behind his head, but his eyes were wide open. Little John appeared to be sleeping, but the others could tell that he was not. He was too stiff and too still. It seemed that something was weighing heavily on his mind. Much tried to rest, but he found himself tossing and turning. Finally, accepting that he would not achieve sleep any time soon, he asked, "So where do you suppose that Will and Djaq have gone off to?"

Robin replied calmly, "I suspect they're on their way to go rescue Allan."

"What? And you're going to allow this?" Much was a little shocked.

"Are we to go help them?" The tone in his voice was subtle, but Robin could tell that John was asking for permission to join them, more than he was seeking orders.

"Of course we are." Robin ceded easily.

"But I thought we'd agreed not to help Allan? That he was a traitor?" Much was confused by the turn of events.

"Yes Much, he has betrayed us. However, we fight against the Sheriff and Gisborne because they lack compassion, forgiveness, and fairness. If we fail to show these same qualities when we are tested, how are we to claim to be any better than they are?"

Much still looked apprehensive.

"I also have reason to believe that his betrayal may not have been as severe as we have thought." Robin added and rolled out of his bed. He was a little shaky at first, but refused the steadying hand that Little John offered. He regained his equilibrium and started to get dressed. The other two followed suit. "We'll have to hurry if we are to catch up with Will and Djaq."

They all readied themselves quickly and hurried out of the camp.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Earlier, as Robin had been lying in bed with his eyes closed, his mind ran over the situation again and again. What reason would Gisborne have to believe that Allan was the Night Watchman? How could he claim to have captured him red-handed?

Then pieces began to fall into place. Robin remembered the last time he had seen the Night Watchman. The fight had been won in an uncharacteristically underhanded way. Uncharacteristic for _Marian_, that is. He then remembered the gang telling him how Marian had saved them, and commenting that they made sure that none of the guards had recognized her. At the time he had wondered why they had felt that last detail to be worth mentioning. She had been dressed as the Night Watchman when he had seen her only moments before their rescue. Recognition shouldn't have been a problem. What was a problem though, was how she was able to rescue both him and the gang almost simultaneously on opposite ends of the forest. It was as if she had been in two places at once.

It finally made sense. She and the Night Watchman had been in two places at once. Someone else had been acting as the Night Watchman! Someone roughly the same height as Marian, with a slender enough build to fit in the costume, and an unscrupulous nature that had no problem with fighting dirty to save their own skin. He realized that this description was a perfect match for exactly one person. Allan. Why the boy had been the one is the costume instead of Marian was a mystery to him, but it didn't change what had happened. Allan had been the one to save his life. And now it was time to return the favor.

His eyes shot open, but he continued to lie in his bed. He quickly began formulating a rescue plan in his head.

Then Much's constant movement nearby gave way to questioning, "So where do you suppose that Will and Djaq have gone off to?"

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Alright… here it is… the last full chapter. I know it took a while to get this posted, but I wanted to get it all just right. There will be a short little epilogue added in the next day or two. I've also re-uploaded all the chapters after fixing a bunch of typos (apparently BBC decided that this portrayal of the legend does not include a "u" in the official spelling of "Gisborne", as some before it did – my bad). Thanks again to everyone that has read and reviewed this, especially all of you that review every chapter. When an email pops up telling me there's a new review it totally brightens my day. As for the story, if time and the bunnies permit, there may be a sequel, and I've already got a couple one-shots and episode tags that are trying to claw their way out of my brain onto paper. As the song goes, "Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end." So on to the last chapter…

**Emerging from the Fog**

Chapter 9

------------ Nottingham Castle ------------

Marian had frozen in the middle of the hallway. Her mind raced. How was she going to slip out of the castle unnoticed again? Her thoughts were interrupted by the last sound on Earth that she wanted to hear at the moment.

"Marian!" Gisborne's voice rang out down the hall.

She tensed and turned to face him. She wasn't sure if she was doing an adequate job at hiding the revulsion from her face, but she honestly didn't care right then. "Yes, Sir Guy?" It came out sounding about as flat and disinterested as she felt.

For a moment it seemed that Gisborne was registering that something had upset Marian. Then he either did not truly notice, or decided that he didn't care. He just continued, "I came to apologize."

"What would you have to apologize for Sir Guy?" The question dripped with sarcasm.

"I apologize for the Sheriff. He had no reason to imprison you as he did."

Marian had to drop her face to hide the laughter that was trying to escape her. He had just beaten the Night Watchman to a bloody pulp. Any other time it would have been her in the costume. He felt no remorse for that, yet here he was apologizing for the Sheriff making her sit in the dungeon for a few hours. The irony was almost comical. She sobered quickly, however, when she saw the light glint off of a thick patch of dried blood on his boot. There was no question where it had come from. "What the Sheriff did was any inconvenience at most. While it was neither necessary or justified, to harbor ill will over such insignificant actions is not becoming."

"I'm glad to hear there has been no lasting damage. However, I did want you to know that it was done without my knowledge. Had I been present, I never would have allowed it."

"I appreciate your candor. I would, however, like merely to return to my room now. As you can imagine, I did not have a very restful night."

"I will accompany you."

She wanted to scream. She needed him to go away so that she could escape and get word to Robin. "That is not necessary, but thank you."

"I must insist. One no longer knows what is to be found in these corridors." He extended and arm as a gesture for her to lead the way.

"Are you referring to the Night Watchman? I heard that you suspect it is Allan." She began walking towards her room.

"Yes. He confessed to his crimes."

Under her breath Marian mumbled, "Hard to imagine, seeing that his face is so badly broken he can barely speak."

"What was that?"

"I said that it is hard to imagine what it must feel like to be betrayed like that." She covered.

"I must admit, to be so deeply deceived by one that you believed you could trust is rather… disappointing."

_If you only knew…_ Marian thought

"His betrayal was not as much of a surprise as some may think. Ever since his arrival, we have monitored everything he has done with a good bit of suspicion."

"It is hard to imagine that one of Robin Hood's men would be swayed entirely by bribery."

"It was more than bribery. I offered protection to him and Robin, in exchange for relatively insignificant information. It seemed to have worked. But appearances can be deceiving."

The way he looked at her when he said the last part made her nervous. Fortunately they had just arrived at her room and she moved quickly for the door. He calmly put his hand against the door frame, blocking her egress.

"Thank you for escorting me safely to my room. I believe I will be alright from this point."

"Marian," He looked too serious, "I have to ask you..."

"Ask me what?"

"Did you have any knowledge about Allan being the Night Watchman? That he hid his ridiculous get-up in with your things?"

She looked him straight in the eyes and answered, "I swear to you, I had no idea that Allan was the Night Watchman."

"Thank you."

"Good bye, Sir Guy."

At that point he moved his arm and she bolted past into her room. As she closed the door behind her, his hand stopped it at the last moment. "Will I see you later today, at the Night Watchman's execution?"

"I have no doubt that when you execute the person responsible for the Night Watchman, I will be there." She smiled at him. He then allowed the door to close and she finished to herself, "However, today is not going to be that day."

She paced anxiously for a bit and straightened her room from the earlier commotion. After allowing for sufficient time to ensure that Gisborne was not about to return, she cautiously peeked her head out of her door. When she was greeted by a guard, obviously posted there, her heart sank.

"Do you need something Lady Marian?" The guard asked politely.

"I need to know why it is that I am now being kept under guard."

"Sir Gisborne's orders ma'am. After what all has happened here lately, he wanted to make sure you stay safe until all this Night Watchman business has been dealt with."

"So I'm to be locked in my room for the rest of the morning?" She could hear the anger in her voice and hoped that the soldier, who seemed kind enough, did not feel it was directed at him.

"No my lady. You are free to come and go as you please. I have merely been assigned to accompany you at all times, for your protection."

"I suppose there is no chance that I could convince you that I do not need any protection?"

"Whether you need it or not, this is what Gisborne told me to do. If I wasn't doing it and he found out, I'd be up there right along with Allan."

"Well, in that case, please carry on." She returned to her room and closed the door behind her.

Now what was she to do? She looked out her window. This time there was no conveniently placed hay cart. There was no way she was going to be able to get to the forest. She thought of using her father's horse to try to send Robin a message, but she doubted he would get it in time.

It would be impossible for her to elude her guard here, but maybe down amidst the crowd in the market she would have a chance. Yes! That was the best plan, though it would require waiting until people had arrived at the market, and that wouldn't be for some time yet. Every moment she waited was another moment that Allan didn't have. She calmed herself. Waiting until the moment was right would be risky, but if she attempted to ditch her guard too early and failed, everything would be lost. She hated to wait, but it really was her only chance.

She waited the excruciating hour or so until she felt that the time was right. She then gathered some of her things and opened her door. When the guard gave her a questioning look, she replied, "Sir Guy has invited me to join him at his side for today's festivities. I feel such an occasion warrants a new outfit." She flashed her most feminine smile at him.

"As you wish. I will accompany you to the market." He seemed less than enthused about having to accompany a woman dress shopping. They then proceeded to make their way through the castle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The market was just beginning to bustle with activity as Djaq and Will arrived. The promise of a hanging always did seem to draw a crowd. This execution, the hanging of the Night Watchman, seemed to attract more than usual.

The pair made their way through the gathering people with ease. The ominous fog was still present, though what had been a slight breeze earlier had picked up into decent gusts of wind. It was uncertain how much longer their convenient cover would persist.

As they were beginning to formulate a plan for getting into the inner castle, Djaq caught sight of Marian walking through the courtyard and accompanied by a guard. Their eyes met, and Marian silently indicated in the direction of the shop of a dressmaker, whose loyalty the gang had encountered for some time now. Will and Djaq hurried in that direction and snuck inside. They made their way to the fitting area without so much as a sideways glance from the proprietor. Just after pulling the curtain closed behind them they heard Marian's voice enter the store.

After a brief moment of pretending to peruse the garments laid before her, she picked once and insisted that her escort wait outside while she changed into it for fitting. She ducked behind the curtain and quickly asked, "What are you doing here? Where's Robin?"

"He doesn't know we've come." Will answered quietly.

"We are here to save Allan." Djaq whispered.

"But how did you know?" Marian asked, relieved but curious.

"Know what?" Djaq was unsure what the other woman was talking about.

"That Allan was the one that freed me from the dungeon, rescued Robin, and stopped the messenger."

"We did not." Was Djaq's simple admission.

"And yet you came to aid him anyway." Marian was slightly awestruck by the other woman's compassion.

"He was our friend. That and seeing how we know he's not actually…" He was already speaking quietly, but Will lowered his voice even more for the next few words, " the Night Watchman," his voice then returned to its previous level, "We knew something must be up."

"Do you have a plan?" Marian asked.

"Not a very good one at this point. Especially seeing that this fog could break at any time now." Djaq apologized.

A voice from behind them startled her. "Then it is a good thing we are here!"

"Robin!" The three both exclaimed, Marian out of excitement and the other two out of fear.

"I am sorry we disobeyed you, but we were not comfortable with allowing Allan to die for a crime he did not commit.' Djaq started.

Will added, "And from What Marian just told us, it seems that…"

Robin interrupted, "…Allan didn't actually betray us, and in fact saved my life."

"How did you figure it out?" Marian asked.

"It's a long story, and time is something that he certainly doesn't have right now."

"What's the plan?" Will eagerly awaited the orders.

"Alright. This is what we're going to do." Robin began to lay the plan out before them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

In the dungeon, Allan slowly regained consciousness. He was almost certainly concussed, but he was slightly more clear-headed now than before he had passed out. Just as he began to wonder how long he'd been out for, the dungeon master appeared with a length of rope.

"It's almost that time." He sneered and held up a loop of the rope. The man opened the door and dragged Allan to his feet. He then tied his hands in front of him, leaving enough of a length to lead him with. "You should see the celebration the Sheriff's got planned for you." Just then, the sound of trumpets blaring resonated all the way down to the dungeon. "Spared no pomp and circumstance." The man smiled wickedly at him.

At that moment the executioner appeared, draped from head to toe in an imposing black hooded get-up. "Vaysey really is goin' all out if he's making everyone get all dressed up. I really don't deserve this much, ya know?" Allan quipped. The executioner took the length of rope from the jailor and yanked Allan forward, hard. A searing pain shot up his left arm. "Ahh. Alright already. I'm comin'."

Allan was slowly led from the dungeon to the courtyard. The droves of onlookers had lined the halls of the castle and the filled the out door area. People parted easily before them as the executioner led his prisoner towards the gallows.

Allan was too out of it to truly panic at this point. He noticed Marian standing beside Gisborne and the Sheriff on their balcony. He was somewhat surprised and disappointed that she wasn't doing anything to try to get him out of this. He consoled himself that she had probably tried to the best of her abilities, pleading with Guy and such. But she couldn't exactly come out and say, "You can't hang him for being the Night Watchman, 'cause it's actually me." Man would he love to see Guy's face if she did though. But it was better this way. He would go out being remembered as the noble and just Night Watchman. That was much better than being remembered as nothing but Allan a-Dale, the deceitful scoundrel and traitor to Robin Hood, though he couldn't even get that right in the end. At least his last acts were some of the very few he had performed in his life that he could be proud of. If he had the strength and it weren't so damned painful, he would be walking up that platform with his head held high and his chin up. As it was, he was content with just being able to remain standing. He was actually getting concerned. Between the eye that was swollen shut and his scrambled brain, he actually thought he saw Djaq and Will's faces when he looked at two of the guards that lined his way up the stairs of the gallows. When he paused for a second to try to wrap his fuzzy mind around what had to be a hallucination, the executioner yanked hard on his rope again, causing him to stumble up the last few stairs. Allan was then pushed into the proper position on the platform, standing over the trap door with the noose swinging by his head.

At that point the Sheriff stood and addressed the large crowd. "Today we strike a blow for justice. We are gathered here to witness the end of a terrible streak of lawlessness. This man, having confessed to being the Night Watchman," He said the last few words with more than a trace of disgust and held up the Night Watchman's mask and cape for all to see, "is hereby sentenced to death by hanging." He looked around, enjoying all the shocked mutterings amongst the crowd. "He is a threat to all that we hold dear as Englishmen. His actions… Blah de blah de blah… On with the hanging!"

The drum roll started and the executioner stepped in front of Allan and placed the noose around his neck. He also shoved something small into his hand before stepping back around behind him.

"Any last words?" The Sheriff asked coyly.

Allan then glanced down at the object in his hand. Even with only blurry vision through one eye, he recognized the small, thin, oblong piece of engraved wood on a string. "Yeah, actually." He replied defiantly. "We…"

At that point the executioner pulled off his hood, revealing his identity. "…Are Robin Hood!" Allan and Robin both yelled together. Then, in a flash, Allan reached up and pulled the noose off from around his neck, while Robin stepped closely right behind him and hit the latch triggering the trap door. They both fell through into the protected space as the guards in front of the platform, that had in fact been Will and Djaq along with Much and Little John, threw off their disguises and began fending off the real guards.

Up on the balcony, the Sheriff and Gisborne had bolted to their feet. Gisborne drew his sword and instructed Marian, "You must return to your room, now!"

She politely curtsied before taking her leave. The gesture had been a front for her to reach down and pick up the Night Watchman mask and cape the Sheriff had discarded on the floor. She calmly walked off the balcony and found a small protected alcove nearby. All the soldiers were so busy racing towards the courtyard, that none noticed as Marian quickly slipped off her new dress, revealing the Night Watchman's pants, shirt, and scarf that had been underneath the entire time. She pulled on the mask and cape, shoved the dress into her satchel, unsheathed her sword, and dove into the fray.

As Robin and the gang fended off guards and steadily made progress towards the castle gate, he caught sight of Marian's approach. "Gisborne!" He yelled as he was fighting off guards and helping to support part of Allan's weight with his shoulder, "How sure are you that you had the right Night Watchman?"

Just then Marian did a somersault off a lower level balcony, landing right near Robin. She blew an exaggerated kiss up towards Gisborne as Robin dispatched the last guard. She looped one of her arms around Allan as well, and they quickly carried him out the gate to a waiting cart. A split second later, the last member of the gang followed, and Robin sent off a single arrow that sliced through the rope holding the gate up. It crashed down, securing the safety of their exit. Everyone had piled into the cart and Robin snapped the reins, sending the pair of horses harnessed to it off at a canter.

Back in the Sheriff's balcony, he screamed, "Gisborne! How is that possible?" They both looked down and saw that the cape and mask had vanished during the commotion. The Sheriff pulled the white fur cap off of his head and began to ring it in his hands.

Gisborne began, "My lord, I'll…"

"You'll what, Gisborne?" The Sheriff screamed, every muscle in his body tensing. "You'll catch the wrong man? You'll let Hood escape? What? Tell me what you're going to do!!!" With that he began flogging Gisborne with the hat in his hand. Gisborne retreated backwards off the balcony, away from the attacking Sheriff.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

------------ Sherwood Forest ------------

They stopped the cart as soon as they came to the forest. Though it still had a slight presence in the open areas, the fog had all but cleared between the trees. Marian pulled down the scarf and removed the mask. She looked Robin in the eyes and told him, "I must return to the castle before I am missed." She glanced back behind them and looked briefly at Allan, then returned her gaze to Robin. "You are a good man, Robin of Locksley." He leaned forward and they exchanged a sincere kiss.

They were interrupted by whining from Allan, "Eh! I saved everybody here's life in the last day, what do I get?"

"You get your shoulder reset." Djaq looked back and forth from his face to the lopsided left shoulder. "John, would you please hold him."

As John got up and moved into position to restrain Allan, Marian got out of the cart and moved over to where he sat on the edge. "I fear that the castle will be a much more dangerous place without the Night Watchman there watching my back." She smiled at him genuinely.

"You can keep your whole Night Watchman deal." They exchanged a friendly hug. "Looks better on you anyway." As Marian stepped back and they both chuckled, John quickly placed his hands on the right shoulder, as Djaq pulled and contorted the left arm before Allan realized what was happening. He screamed from the pain and then promptly passed out. As unconsciousness finally allowed his body to relax, his hand opened and the wooden tag that he had clutched tightly through the entire melee fell out onto the bed of the cart.

Djaq picked it up and placed the string around his neck. She then placed her hand flat against his chest, with the tag pressed in between her hand and his heart. "Welcome back Allan a-Dale."

Marian replaced her mask and scarf and headed back towards the castle. Robin urged the horses onward and into the forest, leaving the fog and Allan's temporary lapse in fidelity behind them.


	10. Epilogue

**Emerging from the Fog**

Epilogue

------------ Outlaw's Camp ------------

It had been two weeks since the fog had cleared from the shire, and Allan had returned to the outlaws. Djaq had done good work resetting his dislocated shoulder and broken nose. The only visible signs of the altercation with Gisborne at this point were a slight purple halo around his right eye and a small scar transversing that eyebrow. They guessed that underneath the, once again brown and green, long sleeved shirt and vest there were still a few more bruises lingering.

The black garb had been shed nearly as soon as Allan had been able to stay conscious long enough to peel himself out of it. A few days later, when he was feeling better, Much caught him about to throw the clothing onto a small campfire when no one else was around. "Are you sure it's a wise decision to go burning clothes with winter just around the corner?" He'd asked. Allan had just looked at the garments and tossed them on the fire any way. Much shrugged and decided it was symbolic and chose to leave it at that.

It had been weird at first. Allan was trying so hard to show his gratitude for being allowed to return and to prove that he would never betray them again, that he ended up acting generally un-Allan-like, and that put everyone more on edge. Finally, after about a week of him biting his tongue when he should have been making silly or crude comments, constantly trying to help everyone with everything, and making sure to never wander off alone, Robin had had enough.

That night as they were all eating supper in the camp and sifting through the spoils of a good day's stealing from the rich, Much pulled a hideous, brightly colored sweater and some gaudy jewelry from what was obviously a woman's trunk. "What do you think?" Much asked the group, referring to the overall take of the day, not the particularly odious sweater he happened to be holding.

Robin looked over and could see that Allan was working so hard to hold back a comment that it appeared painful. "Out with it already, Allan!" He ordered.

"I'm not being funny, but you've actually managed to find an even uglier replacement for that other sweater of yours." And then he couldn't stop the laughter. Neither could anyone else in the group. Even Much joined in. They laughed until they were rolling on the floor and their sides hurt, partially because Much had just looked so silly holding that awful sweater, but also partially because it was the initial break in the tension that the camp so sorely needed. When they slowly all began to collect themselves, it seemed like the appropriate time to head off to bed.

While Allan still sat by the fire, Djaq got up and walked towards her bunk. She stopped when she got behind him and leaned down, placing her arms around his neck and her check on the top of his head. "That is the Allan a-Dale I have missed." He put a hand on her arm, returning the almost half-hug before she let go and finished making her way over to her bunk.

Will walked past and patted his shoulder. He quietly added, "She never gave up on you, you know."

"She should have. You all should have."

Robin then interjected cheerfully as he climbed into his bunk, "Don't worry. The rest of us did."

Since that night, the group dynamics had quickly returned to normal.

About that time was also when Robin got his first chance to spend any kind of significant time alone with Marian. Amongst other things, they talked about what had transpired those days in the fog. Marian made sure that Robin knew what pains Allan had gone through to protect her, save Robin, and stop the messenger. He also had a chance to tell her the now comical story of how he realized it wasn't her in the Night Watchman costume that night in the woods.

Robin never said anything about it to him, but from that day on, despite Much's occasional teasing on the subject, no one ever honestly questioned Allan's allegiances again. Granted, they had yet to take on Gisborne or the Sheriff directly or encounter a situation where they were captured and separated for questioning or torture, by that time. However, even though they knew that invariably those things would probably happen some time in the not too distant future, no one was actually concerned about it.

On this night, after one of Much's less desirable culinary creations, and as the chill in the late Fall wind blew through the camp, Allan thought about what he'd given up to be where he was. He remembered what it was like to be in the castle: a room of his own with no distractions, four solid walls and a roof, a real bed with sheets and pillows, and at least three square meals a day. It had been what he'd always thought he'd wanted. He then looked down at his sparse bedroll, stretched out along the forest floor. He looked up at the thin covering that formed the roof of the camp, yet barely provided any protection from the elements. He smelled the trail of smoke that formed as the tiny fire, their only source of heat in the camp, died in the night with no one tending to it. He heard the constant sounds of the camp: John's low-pitched snoring, Much's continual mutterings in his sleep, Robin's occasional sharp gasps and thrashing under the covers, Will's perpetual groaning and jabbing at Much to quiet him, Djaq's occasional quiet sigh, and the omnipresent rumbling in his own stomach.

It was amazing how time had a way of changing one's perspective. He looked around at the odd assortment of friends that he now considered family. There was no place on Earth he would rather be.

THE END!

**Author's Note:** Ok, that's it. This was a blast to write, and I hope you found it even half as enjoyable to read. I want to reiterate how much I love this fandom. You all are fantastic and so wonderfully supportive. Thank you all for reading this little chunk out of my imagination, and especially for every time one of you hits that review button. I'm almost sad to be finished with this story, but I feel that it has seen itself to completion. That and there's a one-shot in my brain that is just itching to steal the reins away from "Fog" and take over. I think it's time to let it. May you all have a wonderful New Year, and hopefully it won't be long before I'm posting some new stories.

Best Wishes,

CJ


End file.
